


My Little Jewel

by hyde1403



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, live Snape, live Ted Tonks, magical power freeform, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde1403/pseuds/hyde1403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to face the pain of the aftermath of the war, Harry leaves the world he saved for the muggle one. Years after, an event brings back the Boy Who Lived and his family to the world he left behind. Will he ever find peace again? Contains slash and mpreg. Some mild bashing of a general sort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter to get updates and ideas for future chapters @hyde1403

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He mumbled as he leaned over the edge of the railing. If he did this, then it would make up for it. He would be absolved of his crimes. He would no longer have to look at the ever increasing list of people he had killed. He would no longer have to see the accusations in people's eyes when came to him. He should of died all those years ago, so this would never had to have happened. He looked up at sky, black and empty. That was how he felt and that was what the sky reflected back. Up there no one could live, it sucked the air from your lungs and killed you. It was cold and deadly, just like him. As he continued looking up to the sky, there was one light. One light that seemed to cripple him. One light that was the worst to accuse him than the never ending list of lives lost.

"What do you want from me?!" He shouted at the light. "I tried everything I could to end it sooner. But it was never enough! I will never be good enough to bare this name. I was constantly a burden. But I refuse to be one any longer! I can't stay here anymore! Don't you understand?!" 

That infernal light just kept flickering, teasing him. He turned around in disgust. Mostly just at himself. The tears he had refused himself from falling suddenly came. Without any warning. They burned his eyes, and his throat became raw with emotion, and his chest squeezed so tightly he forgot how to breath. He fell to the ground as a scream was ripped from him. He pounded his fists against the floor. Not noticing how they cracked open and bled, or how the bones seemed to be cracking under the pressure. Much like his heart.

"Come away with me?" He paused when he heard the voice. It had cut through the haze that his mind had become. Sobs still wracked his body, but he looked up to where the voice had come from. There in the shadow was a tall figure. As the man walked into the accusing light of that single star, his eye's widened at who it was that offered him a way to escape.

"I have some idea of what you're feeling. We can leave. We can leave and never come back," the man said as he stretched his hand towards him. He looked at the hand cautiously.

"But don't you hate me?" he asked. How could he run away with someone who hated him. Sure he played the role of hating this man, but it was never true. He was infatuated with this man, but no one ever knew.

"How could I ever hate you? I've nearly fallen in love with you?" He stared up at the man before him. Did he really love him? Like he realized he was falling for the man as well? He cleaned off his face with his sleeve, hoping he did not look too terrible. He looked up at the man once again with a forlorn expression on his face when he heard him laughing. "Don't worry. You still look amazing. So will you come?"

"Yeah, Malfoy. I'll come," He took the man's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up off the floor. He winced at the pain in his hand. He was shocked when the man waved his wand and healed the self-inflicted injuries.

"Call me Draco, please Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry woke up with the sun in his eyes. Apparently he forgot to close the drapes before falling asleep. Harry decided to get up and take a shower, there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep. But when he went to move, he noticed a heavy weight around his waist. He looked down and gave a very unmanly squeak when he saw an arm draped over him. His eyes followed that arm up to a body. He fell off the bed as he scrambled away from who he apparently was in bed with. Then the memories from last night returned.

Him and Malfoy- Draco- left Hogwarts in the middle of the night and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron until this morning. Then they had planned to go to Gringotts and pull out enough of their money to last a few years and also get one of those muggle credit cards for when the money ran out. They had hoped that the goblins could ensure that the cards were untraceable. They only needed the pocket money to cover their tracks from any large purchases. From Gringotts, they would do some clothes shopping and potions supplies before they headed to the main-land and disappearing into the muggle world.

"Potter!" Draco groaned. He leaned over the side of the bed to look at Harry, who was still sprawled on the floor. "What was with the rude awakening?"

"Sorry," Harry said, looking down at the floor. "I forgot where I was and got scared when I saw you lying next to me. I'm going to take a shower quick."

Draco sighed. He should have expected something like this from Harry. He watched as Harry quickly got up and almost ran to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. Draco decided they could do with a bit of breakfast, so he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Harry, I'm going to order some food. Would you like anything?"

"Um, just some toast and juice please?" came the uncertain response. As if Harry did not believe that Draco would offer him food. Draco went to the fireplace to place the food order, but he ordered enough for each to have a full breakfast with coffee and juice. That way if Harry wanted more, he would have it. Draco sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair as he thought over what they had to do today. Should they inform at least one person to keep in contact, to keep tabs on the world they were leaving behind? He only trusted a handful of people and he not sure if Harry wanted anyone knowing what they were doing. The food arrived just as Harry came out of the shower.

"Food's here. I figured you are probably hungrier than what you implied, so I ordered you a full breakfast," Draco said as he looked over at Harry. His throat went dry as he saw the flush that covered Harry's face from the heat of the shower and as he watched a drop of water roll down Harry's skin to the collar of his shirt. He looked away and began to fix himself a cup of coffee. "Harry, I was wondering about something that I need your opinion on."

"Okay?" Harry said, but it came out as a question. He eyed the platter of food that was meant as his and he picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it, moaning at the taste. He quickly devoured the fruit before picking at some toast.

"I am wondering if we should at least inform one person of our plans. They can keep tabs on the world here, so if something happens and we have to come back, we know about it. I only trust a very small amount of people, do you know of anyone?"

Harry thought about it. It would make sense to have someone here who knew about them. He ran through all of the people he knew and wondered who he could trust to keep his secret and would not try to stop him. It ruled out the Weasleys and Hermione. He did not want any of the professors to know about him leaving either. There was only one person he trusted. "There's only one I can think of. Andromeda Tonks."

"My aunt? Why?" He had never met the woman, but he knew of her.

"She's the only one I trust to not tell anyone what happened to us, nor will she try to stop me. Plus I'm her grandson's godfather. It puts me in her favor already."

"Do you want to write a letter or stop by her home to tell her. You can see your godson before we leave," Harry had a godson? It was odd to think that their old professor would name Harry as his son's godfather.

"If we could?"

"Sure. We'll do what we need to here in Diagon before leaving for her home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Harry and Draco walked up to a large Victorian house. Harry had to hold Draco's hand to get him through the wards. Harry cringed when he knocked and he heard a baby cry. There as some movements coming from inside before a woman who looked like a sane Bellatrix opened the door.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Come in, come in," She stood to the side to allow Harry and Draco through the door. "And it seems you've brought my nephew. Good afternoon Draco."

"Hello, Ma'am," Draco bowed politely before turning to watch Harry pick up a baby that turned his hair to the black mess that was Harry's, making him laugh. It would seem that this was his cousin's baby and had inherited her abilities.

"Oh, please Draco. We are family, you can call me Aunt Andromeda or any form of my name. Harry likes to call me Aunt Andy," Andromeda said before walking to sit beside Harry on the sofa. Draco sat down on a chair opposite of the Harry and his aunt.

"Andy, we have something to tell you and we need you to keep it a secret," Harry started without looking at Andromeda. He continued to play with his godson, not sure when the next time he would be able to see him would be.

"And what is that dear?" She asked looking between the two men before her. They looked tired, impossibly so. Harry the most. She knew the war had taken its toll on everyone, but it was obvious no one had bothered trying to help Harry the most. But she watched the way Draco watched Harry and knew they would heal together. She saw Harry look up at Draco and some form of communication seemed to pass between the two.

"We plan to leave. We are going to the mainland, most likely France and living as muggles. We need to escape from this world for awhile. But we thought it might be a good idea for someone to at least know of our plans and to contact us if there is ever a need to bring us back.

"Harry said you were the only one he trusted, plus his godson will be with you. If we can, we will try to visit so he knows Harry," Draco pointed to where Harry was holding the baby. Harry looked up and smiled at Draco before looking at Andromeda to gauge her reaction.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" She could not believe it. Were things that difficult for Harry that he needed to leave? Andromeda was honored that they would come to her to keep their secret.

"Draco, could you take Teddy into the other room please?" Harry said turning to Draco and holding out his godson. Draco nodded, but looked scared to take the baby. He did it though and Harry gave him a few toys to keep Teddy occupied. After Draco left, Harry turned to Andromeda.

"Andy, I can't stay here. The people," he trailed off as teas prickled his eyes. "The people blame me for everything. They say it was all my fault. They say I needed to do more, but what more could I have done? I lost my parents, so many people I loved, and I even died," Harry broke down and began to cry. Andromeda pulled Harry into a hug while he pressed his face into her shoulder

"Harry, I know you're upset. Everyone is and they just need someone to blame because they realized their mistake in letting a child fight their war. Voldemort is no longer around to blame anymore, nor is Dumbledore. And you did everything you could do. Just know that I will never blame you for what has happened and neither will Draco," Andromeda lifted Harry's head. "I have a portkey that leads to a small restaurant in France that Ted and I have gone to. I will give you that so it will not raise questions. Go to France and live your life. Its what you deserve and more. Now go save my nephew and send him in, I wish to talk to him."

Harry sniffled and nodded before getting up. He walked in the direction that Draco headed towards. He found Draco on the floor, sitting cross-legged and holding Teddy in his lap as they played with the toys Harry handed him. It was an adorable sight and Harry thought for a moment that maybe they could make it happen in the future. He quickly shook his head from those thoughts, he and Draco were not even together. He walked into the room and Draco looked up.

"She wants to talk to you now," Draco nodded and stood up with Teddy in his arms before passing the baby to Harry. Draco looked at Harry and could tell he had been crying. As Harry was walking to the small gathering of toys, Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes and there was the beginning to the sadness he saw last night on the tower.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Harry smiled at Draco. He knew it was evident he had been crying. Harry held his breath as Draco moved his hand up to cup Harry's cheek before walking out of the room.

"Andromeda?" Draco called as he walked back into the sitting room. Andromeda was standing by the fireplace with her back turned to him.

"Have a seat Draco," she said before turning around and sitting next to him. "I already told Harry, but this is a portkey that will take you to a small restaurant in a muggle town in France," she handed Draco a small pocket watch. "We've always had this and used it a few times so there is no worry about someone tracking a sudden international portkey to you. Keep it and whenever you wish to visit, use it."

"Thank you so much. This will mean the world to Harry," Draco said as he put the watch into his pocket.

"No Draco. You will mean the world to Harry. You two already have a connection and you're the only one who can help him heal. Take care of him please."

"Of course I will."

"Good. Then let's get you two going," Andromeda said before standing up and going to the room Harry and Teddy were. Harry looked up as they walked in. He quickly got up and hugged Andromeda before handing over the baby. "Time to go Harry."

"I will come to see Teddy when I can," Harry said before moving to Draco's side. Draco pulled out the watch Andromeda had given him and said the inscription before it felt like they were being pulled through a small tube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years have passed since the war...

Seven Years Later

 

"Athene Gemma Malfoy-Potter! If you're not down here in five minutes I am leaving you and imagine how silly I will be being the only father without his child!" Draco shouted up the stairs. After spending so much time with Harry, he had abandoned most of his 'pure-blood training', as Harry liked to call it. Malfoys do not shout, Malfoys are too busy for their children, Malfoys do not marry other men, Malfoys do not have girls. All of it was untrue. Harry and Draco's relationship in the beginning was awkward, but they fell fast for each other. Within a few months they were engaged while trying to make a living. It was not easy for the two wizards running to the muggle world, but they had each other and that was all that mattered. But then their daughter came. Their Little Jewel, as Draco liked to call her. They had to obliviate many doctors when they found out Harry was pregnant. Under polly-juice, Draco went into the wizarding alley located in France so he could find all of the books on male pregnancy and many healing books. Draco delivered his daughter on August 25, 1999.

 

 Now, it was seven years later since they left on his daughter's sixth birthday and he was to take his daughter to the playground. As per her request, Harry was now making for her favorite meal along with a cake while they were to be out. Draco looked over to his husband and sighed. He had been gazing towards Harry's midsection, wondering how to approach Harry about this. He wanted another child. Draco loved seeing his husband with a round belly and he was beginning to miss it. He loved Athene, but he also hoped they could have a son.

 

"Almost done, Papa!" Athene called down. Draco turned back to Harry.

 

"Hey Harry?"

 

"Yes Draco," Harry responded, not turning around. He was trying to stay busy so he wouldn't turn around and see Draco's face right now. He had a surprise for both of them and he wanted to wait until Draco and Athene came back from the park.

 

"I know this might be inappropriate being Athene's birthday and all, but have you ever thought of having another child?" Draco asked nervously. He looked up through the fringe of hair in front of his face as Harry turned around.

 

"Would you want one?" Harry asked.

 

"Of course that's why I'm asking," Draco almost whined. He walked around the small table they had in the kitchen, leaning against it when he was in front of Harry before putting his arms around his husband and pulling him close. He gave a gentle chaste kiss in Harry's soft lips. "What do you say?"

 

"Then I say you're in luck," Harry smiled up at Draco. He would have told Draco sooner, but he had been nervous about how his husband might react to the news. Harry giggle as he watched Draco's face blank with mild confusion before looking down at his abdomen and comically looking back up to Harry's face.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes," Harry replied, still giggling at Draco's reaction so far. He gasped when suddenly Draco lifted him up and spun him before setting Harry onto the table. Draco moved in between Harry's legs before snogging the life out of him. Harry moaned as he felt Draco's tongue move across every surface of his mouth as he buried a hand in Harry's hair while the other hand drifted down to hitch a leg higher up Draco so he could cup Harry's arse.

 

They broke apart as they heard thundering footsteps come down the stairs. Draco gave another chaste kiss to Harry's now bruised lips before letting Harry off the table. He quickly adjusted himself before his daughter walked into the kitchen. Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him hungrily and he gave Harry one of his trademark smirks. He swatted at Harry's asrse when he turned back to the counter to keep making Athene's dinner.

 

"Don't work too hard, please," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Cooking all day in August would heat up the house, so he didn't want Harry to harm himself or the baby because of trying to get the food cooked in time. "And later we can have a private celebration," he smirked again when the heard the sharp intake of breath and watched as Harry's pupils expanded so large, the vibrant green was almost gone.

 

"I'm ready now Papa," Athene announced as she bounded into the kitchen like any six year old would do. Athene was the height of any six year old girl, but the features she gained from her parents were very unique. She had Harry's soft black hair that was long and curly, but she had Draco's eyes. Or at least a variation of Draco's eyes. They were not the striking blue-grey of her papa, but such a light grey it appeared as if she did not have any color in her eyes. Harry and Draco loved them however. When she had been born, each man would get lost staring into her eyes. Athene also had Draco's pale skin, the combination gave their daughter such a striking, almost unnerving to other people, look that to Harry she looked like an angel and her long black hair were her wings. While Draco called her his Little Jewel, she was Harry's Angel.

 

Her appearance was not the only unique thing about their daughter. Her magical abilities were unlike anything they knew. Athene was capable of very strong wandless/wordless magic, anything she tried to accomplish using magic she did. Her magical core was twice as strong as Harry's, which concerned him greatly because of the fear that sometimes had followed him due to his strong magic. She was also a natural telepath. Athene, with the help of her parents, had mastered how to block others from her mind and to control the temptation of entering another's mind, but once in awhile, she would slip in the mind of someone with ill-intentions. They had moved once because their neighbor had wanted to harm Athene and she was able to see what he wanted to do. She had come crying to Harry and told her about the bad man who would come soon for her. Thinking it must have been wizards, Harry had asked Athene to show her what she meant and he saw the thoughts that had run through their neighbors mind. Although it was not wizards, it still panicked Harry nonetheless.

 

"Excellent. Give Daddy a kiss and we'll head out," Draco said as he grabbed the keys from the hook by the door and waited for his daughter. Harry had taught him how to drive, claiming how much they would need a car because they were living with muggles and now Draco could not imagine not having their small, but reliable car. Once Athene gave Harry a kiss, she went running out the door and got herself into the car and buckled. He said bye to his husband before driving to the park. When they arrived, Draco waved his daughter to go play while he gathered the food and some toys he had packed.

 

Athene was running over to the swings when she got a whisper of a thought through her fort. Daddy and Papa had taught her how to keep thoughts out of her head by creating a place to hide herself in her head. This place was a fort, almost like a castle. It was big and tall and when she sat in her fort, all the thoughts stayed on the ground away from her, but this one was able to come up into her fort. Athene stopped moving and looked around for the person who had the thought. She saw her Papa still at the car and other kids were busy playing. Spinning in a circle, there was a man hiding by some bushes. He was dressed in all black and looked scary.

 

_She's powerful, she can bring back the Dark Lord. Even if she is from that disgusting Half-blood_

 

Athene knew he was thinking about her. Daddy and Papa were always saying how powerful she was. This man scared her and was thinking about hurting her. She knew Daddy had protected her before and so she went to him.

 

Draco heard a soft cracking and was instantly on edge. He looked up from the car and looked around for his daughter. Not seeing her right away, he shut the doors and ran further into the park trying to find Athene. The park wasn't very big which only made Draco start to panic when he couldn't find his daughter. Trying to stay calm, he pulled out his magical watch. Harry had gotten it for him shortly after Athene was born. It was like magical clocks parents had that showed if their child were home or possibly hurt. His had only three people on it, Harry, Athene, and his Aunt Andromeda. Draco had gotten one for Harry as well that had himself, Athene, Andromeda and Teddy. He looked at his watch and saw that Athene was now at home with Harry. Somewhat relieved, knowing she was safe, Draco got into the car and drove home as quickly as he could. He never noticed that someone was watching him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DADDY!" Harry heard the scream and jumped into the air. Quickly composing himself, he ran into the direction he heard Athene's voice come from.

 

"Athene? What's wrong?" he found his daughter in the sitting room curled into a ball in the floor crying. Magic licked at his skin, testing to see if Harry was a threat. When it noticed he wasn't, Harry was allowed to approach his daughter. "Athene, what happened? Where's Papa?"

 

"I don't know. There was a scary man who didn't like me Daddy!" Athene cried before jumping into Harry's arms. Harry sat on the floor rocking his daughter in his arms while trying to calm her down. The time with their old neighbor, Athene had acted similar, but she was not this distraught over it, which only added to his panic. And she had never referred to anybody as scary. It was always that man or that woman, but never scary.

 

"Harry?!" Harry looked up when he heard his name.

 

"In here Draco," he called and gave a weak smile when he saw his husband come running into the room. "What happened?"

 

"I don't know. I was getting the things out of the car when I heard a quiet apparition sound and went looking for her in the park. When I looked at my watch it said she was here so I hurried back home," Draco explained as he crouched behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his family, protecting them from whatever had scared his Little Jewel.

 

"Athene, can you show me the scary man?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah," Athene sniffled. She lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry was then sucked into the memory of what Athene saw and the thoughts that came through. As he looked closer in the memory, he gasped when he realized who had scared his daughter. He broke off the connection with Athene before turning scared eyes onto the Draco.

 

"What? What did you see?" Draco asked, voice getting slightly higher as his panic continued to rise.

 

"Lucius," Harry whispered, as if saying his name aloud would bring the man here.

 

"What? No, it can't be."

 

"That's what I saw."

 

"And his thoughts?"

 

"Using Angel to bring back the Dark Lord."

 

"Go pack, everything we need. Then we're going to Andromeda's and finding another place. Maybe even going to Hogwarts, Severus is working there still. He might be able to help us," Draco said as he stood up. Harry carried Athene to her room to began packing while he went into their room and began packing. This was not how Athene's birthday should have gone, but her safety was worth more than a celebration. They needed to move. It was obvious Lucius had found them outside the wards, but they still had a window of opportunity before he would even find those. Draco could not believe Lucius was out of prison. Andromeda had assured him that the man had gone to prison. As he waited for Harry to finish gathering anything else they needed, Draco moved the loose brick in the mantel and pulled out the old pocket watch that would take them back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Teddy!" Andromeda called for her grandson. It was her great-niece's birthday today and they needed to go find a present for her. She put on her cloak as she waited for Teddy to come downstairs.

 

"I'm here Grandma," Teddy said as he walked to where Andromeda was standing by the door, nose buried in a book. She shook her head at her grandson as he seemed to be able to navigate through the house without having to look up when he was reading. He may have her daughter's abilities, but he had Remus's thirst for knowledge. Not that she would ever deny him. Andromeda almost laughed out loud when his hair suddenly became hot pink, indicating he had just been surprised.

 

"Oh what happened now?" Teddy looked up from his book at his grandmother's question before he looked to the mirror next to the door and saw his hair bright pink.

 

"Something totally unexpected just happened!" he said excitedly. She pulled out his travelling cloak and handed it to him while he continued to talk about the story he was currently reading.

 

"Sounds exciting. Are you ready now? We have to pick up a gift for Athene. Her, Harry and Draco will be coming over tomorrow for dinner."

 

"Yes! I almost forgot that Uncle Harry and Draco were coming!" Teddy punched a fist in the air to show his enthusiasm about Harry and Draco coming over. His hair turning black and his eyes changing from amber to blue-grey. However, his excitement was stopped short when they heard someone landing in the sitting room. He groaned as he followed Andromeda to see who it was.

 

"Harry? Draco? What are you three doing here?" Andromeda asks when she spots the small family in her sitting room. She is shocked when Draco quickly conjures a basin in time for Harry as he becomes ill. She summons a glass of water and hands it to Draco, who gives a nod in appreciation. 

 

"Thank you Andy. Athene go upstairs with Teddy please?" His daughter is too shocked from all that has happened to give any protest and begins heading for the stairs. Noticing that something was wrong with his cousin, Teddy carefully follows her. Draco helps Harry to drink the glass of water before they move to one of the sofas.

 

"Something had happened," Andromeda stated bluntly. She knew that the boys would be spending today with their daughter, so if they were here today it meant something was wrong.

 

"We've been found," Draco says, watching as his aunt gasped in surprise before sitting down without much grace. "We packed up as soon as we could and came here. We're not exactly sure what is going on, but we need to talk to Severus."

 

"Of course, I will send for him. Who was it that found you?" she asked while summoning a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a short note to have Severus come to her house.

 

"Lucius," Harry winced as he said the name and heard Andromeda curse.

 

"Then we cannot wait for an owl. Dipsy!" she called out and turned to the house elf when it popped into the room. She did most of the house work herself, but raising her grandson she accepted her husband's suggestion in keeping one house elf around. "Take this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts immediately. Make sure he reads it and wait for a reply if he cannot leave right away. Do not mention who is here around anyone. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes mistress," the little house elf said taking the letter in hand and popping away. Andy gestured for the two men to follow her into the kitchen. She fixed a few cups of tea and grabbed a bottle of calming draught.

 

"Here is some tea and calming draught," Andromeda watched as Harry seemed to be asking Draco a question silently, who nodded. Only then did Harry reach for the draught and swallowed a small amount. When it seemed that Harry had finally calmed down slightly, Andromeda spoke. "So tell me what has happened."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus Snape stormed into his office after another long day of useless professor meetings that McGonagall had insisted they hold. It was long days like these that he wished he could just quit his teaching career finally and leave the country all together. But alas, he was stuck here because of probation set upon him to keep him out of prison. He was grateful that the headmistress had vouched for him and gave him a place to stay and a job, but it did not mean he had to enjoy his only option. He summoned a bottle of wine and a glass to him before settling down to begin finalizing the course outlines for the upcoming year. Severus had just pulled out the first one when a house-elf popped into his office. He watched with a sneer as the small creature looked around the office before addressing him.

 

"Dipsy being sorrys sir, but I had to check to see if you's being alone," explained the house-elf. Immediately the potions master was on alert. Someone was contacting him and asked the elf to ensure he was alone and that did not always bode well for him.

 

"Who sent you?" Severus asked casting his most deadliest glare at the small creature. He almost lost his composure however when the elf did not seemed fazed by the look. Maybe he was loosing his touch? No, it couldn't be, thought Severus. He had even caused Minerva to flinch away from him earlier today. This elf obviously belonged to someone who must have been just as harsh as himself and that raised his suspicions even more.

 

"My mistress, Andromeda Tonks, sir. She has sent this and asks for you to come with Dipsy," the elf supplied before handing over a small folded piece of parchment.

 

_'Come with Dipsy, Severus. You will be greatly surprised by who has returned.'_

 

Severus's interests were definitely peaked. There was only one person who he wished would return to him and a large amount of people who he wished would not make a reappearance. Though judging that it was Andromeda Tonks, there were only two people who he could would contact her to contact him and it almost brought a smile to his face. He looked up at the elf and gave a nod. Dipsy walked over to the potions master and gripped his robes before popping away back to the Tonks' residence. Severus was greeted by the proud woman standing outside of her door with an unreadable expression present on her face.

 

"Madam Tonks," Severus said as he bowed his head to her.

 

"Severus, please call me Andromeda. Before I let inside, however I need your oath not to betray the secret that resides inside," Andromeda said. The boys had asked her to gain the man's oath not to betray them to ensure that their daughter was protected. Andromeda could only agree because of how precious her great-niece was. A squib could discover how powerful she was and knew if people of the wrong kind became interested in her, it could be devastating. It already was, thanks to the threat her brother-in-law posed.

 

"Of course," Severus said before pulling his wand out and presenting it to Andromeda. "I, Severus Snape, give this oath of my magic to not betray what is to be revealed upon myself." There was a flare of white as Andromeda accepted the oath given by the potions maters. She then turned to the door and went inside, waving a hand for Severus to follow.

 

"They are in the parlor," Andromeda said as she lead the way. She smirked at the gasp she heard from behind her when Severus heard the murmurs coming from the doorway. She stepped aside as the man rushed into the room.

 

"Draco?" Severus whispered. He stared wide eyed, dropping his mask at the shock of seeing his godson after seven years. He never knew what happened to the young man, who he cared about as much as a son. Ignoring everyone around him, Severus pulled up the blond and pulled him into a hug to familiarize himself with the young man. He had missed Draco very much and had only imagined horrific ideas of what happened to his godson. Regaining his composure, Severus pulled away from Draco. He gave a small twitch of his lips in a smile when he saw Draco smile. Severus lifted his hand and cuffed the blond on the side of the head. "Where do you get off scarring people that care about you? Did you not give a thought to myself how I would handle loosing you? Of course not! Why would you ever care about the person who helped raise you!"

 

"Are you quite done Severus?" Draco asked as he rubbed the spot where Severus had hit him.

 

"Yes, and you better have a good explanation," Severus sighed as he lowered his arms from their place on his hips.

 

"Please meet my family," Draco turned to wear Harry was standing in front of their daughter, protecting her in case the dark-haired man did something he did not want their child seeing. "My husband you know, Harry Potter-Malfoy."

 

"Professor," Harry gave a curt nod, not moving away from standing in font of his daughter.

 

"Potter! This was all your plan wasn't it? Just have to take anything that pleases you? What, are you done with my godson and are returning him to me?" Severus shouted as he stepped closer to the shorter raven-haired man. He stopped short when two hands grabbed his shoulders and when he heard a whimper come from behind Potter.

 

"Uncle Severus, please calm down," Draco pleaded. This was not how he had planned this meeting going. He could feel the rowing magic in the air as both Harry's and Athene's magic reacted to the hostility of his godfather. "We have had a very trying day."

 

"Explain," Severus demanded as he turned back to Draco. He shook off Andromeda's hand that was still clenching around his bony shoulder hard.

 

"Harry?" Draco turned towards his husband. He saw the uncertainty in Harry's face and tried to give his husband a reassuring look. He looked down to where Athene was hiding behind Harry. Harry moved aside and pulled his daughter in front of him so Severus could see her. He grimaced as Athene pulled him into her thoughts, letting him know she was scared of Severus. Draco placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's head and brushed back a few strands of her hair. "This is our daughter Athene."

 

"Daughter?" Severus asked shocked. He looked down to the small girl who could be no more than five or six. The first thing that caught his attention were her eyes. They seemed to lack any color, leaving only a dark grey ring and the black pupil to indicate any type of color. They stood out even more due to the raven-black eyelashes that framed her eyes against the pale skin she inherited from Draco. Under his scrutiny, the small girl turned away from him and wrapped her arms around Potter. He watched as Potter gave him a sharp glare before bending down and picking up the child.

 

"Harry do you want me to take her?" Draco asked. He did not want his husband to be exerting himself in his condition.

 

"No, I'm fine. I can carry our daughter, we will be in the kitchen," Harry said in a clipped tone before exiting the room. Draco let out a sigh in frustration as he watched his husband. Hopefully he would give Athene some more calming draught after witnessing Severus's outburst. Thinking of the man, Draco turned back to Severus and fixed him with his traditional Malfoy sneer.

 

"Thank you so much for your outburst! Both Harry and Athene have been shook to their core thanks to the one person we never wanted to see ever again and here you thinking you are so high and mighty above Harry. Harry is my husband, which I introduced you as such and you have the nerve to say he has only been using me! I was the one who asked him to run away with me, if I can get over my petty schoolboy rivalry, then surely you can get over your schoolboy grudge over a man Harry has never met in his life!" Draco stood toe-to-toe and eye-to-eye with Severus who was stunned into silence by the outburst. Draco had certainly changed and had overcome his upbringing as a Malfoy heir.

 

"Draco, maybe it would be best to begin with the night following the battle," Andromeda said. She was holding her wand loosely in her hand just as precaution. She saw Teddy stand in the doorway and shook her head and gestured  for her grandson to leave the room.

 

"You're right Andy," Draco sighed and sat down heavily onto the sofa. "I found Harry in the astronomy tower the night after the battle in such despair that both Harry and I are sure he would have committed suicide had I stopped him. He was saying about leaving and so I offered to leave with him and we decided to run to the muggle world, France to be precise. We left in confidence of our plans to Andromeda and communicated with over the years to keep tabs here. We helped heal each other over the years, but not before we fell in love. On this day in 1999, Harry gave birth to our daughter Athene Gemma. I had taken her to her favorite park to play as Harry made a cake at home, but as I was unloading the car Athene had apparated away. Thankfully I have a watch similar to clocks that show whether your family is home or hurt or something. When I got home, Harry was comforting Athene and had seen what had scared her so badly," this is where Draco paused. He was unsure of how Severus would react to learning of his daughter's power and of Lucius's plans.

 

"Continue," Severus had many questions so far, but had the manners to wait until Draco was done with his story.

 

"You have to understand, Athene has great power. None of which even compares to Harry's. She is a natural telepath, but Harry and I have worked hard to help her block her mind from the invading thoughts of everyday people. But on occasion someone's thoughts can get through her defenses. Somehow a man from our past had found us and she heard his thoughts of her being powerful enough to bring back the Dark Lord and then she felt his disgust over her blood purity."

 

"Who was it Draco?" Severus asked.

 

"Lucius," Draco responded, fixing his godfather with a scared look. The only person to see him this scared was Harry and the last time he ever was scared was two years ago when an old neighbor had wanted to kidnap his daughter. He watched as Severus's face completely dropped its mask yet again that day as he digested what name Draco had said. Draco shook his head before glancing back up to Severus. "Now, I would you like to properly meet my family again and this time please be accepting of them. And try not to rile Harry up, he can not have his blood pressure rise."

 

"Alright," Severus said as he followed Draco into the kitchen with Andromeda following them. In the kitchen, Harry was seated in one of the tall chairs placed at the center bar with Athene in his lap coloring in a book while Teddy was sitting across from them with his nose in another book.

 

"Harry?" Draco asked. All three looked up at the voice and instantly tensed.

 

"Should I go to my room?" Teddy asked.

 

"No, you can stay. You're part of the family also," Draco said and smiled as he watched his cousin's hair change to the same color as his own and sported Harry's emerald green eyes. Suddenly Draco became lost in the thought of hoping their newest child would have those exact features. Shaking himself of those thoughts, he turned to Severus. "Severus this is my family. My husband Harry, my daughter Athene Gemma, my cousin Teddy Lupin, and my Aunt Andromeda. Everyone this is Severus my godfather, but in the future he is for all intents and purposes my father."

 

"Hello," Severus said, his voice full of emotion as the declaration Draco gave accepting him as a father while calling his biological one Lucius. He only hoped that Narcissa would be more accepting of the title change.


	4. chapter 4

"Hello Severus," Harry said tensely. He lifted Athene off his lap and walked towards the cupboard where the glasses were held. "Anyone care for something to drink?"

"Harry, stop playing host. That's my job," Andromeda walked over to wear Harry was fixing drinks for everyone.

"Something strong for me if you wouldn't mind?" Severus asked. This was going to be a long day, and the strangeness of it was already creating a headache. He watched awkwardly from the doorway as the family interacted as if Draco and Potter had not been missing for seven years and it was odd. He and Draco had been close once and now he felt like an outsider. He watched as the young boy tried to take a crayon from the Draco's daughter and his eyes widened as she levitated the crayon back without looking up from her picture. Severus turned when he heard a chuckle.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Draco asked. He had seen far stronger displays of magic than simply levitating a crayon into the air, but it was always amazing to him because his little girl was so powerful. It was amusing to watch Severus when he saw the first display of magic from Athene.

"Does she accomplish something like that often?" Severus asked curiously. A feat to the one he had just witnessed would have been difficult for most adult wizards. He watched as in retaliation, Teddy threw a paperball at his cousin. She ducked to the side and gave a smirk which had a dark glint to it. Suddenly Teddy and the stool he was sitting on, lifted into the air, causing the boy to give an undignified shriek.

"Oh yes, quite often and more," Draco said with a chuckle. He moved to wear Athene was sitting and gently placed a hand over her eyes. "Enough," he said calmly and his daughter carefully lowered Teddy back to the ground.

"Well played cousin," Teddy said as he righted himself and opened his book back up. "You may make a decent Marauder yet."

"Yet? I'm better at it than you," Athene said, still coloring. Severus looked around as the banter went on and saw that the adults were all smiling, making him believe this was a natural occurrence.

"Ah, but I am a direct descendent of one. You are merely a granddaughter to one," Teddy said as his hair turned to its natural tawny brown at the mention of his father.

"Papa, may I go into the study? I don't need to be teased like this," Athene asked. She could always find a good book to read to escape her cousin.

"Of course," Draco said and sat in the place his daughter vacated. Teddy left shortly after her, and so Severus took his spot across from Draco. They both looked up when Andromeda and Harry placed drinks in front of them. Draco looked at the cup Harry had. "Just juice?"

"My god, Draco. You would think I did not know the risks of alcohol at the moment. I'm not daft you know," Harry put his glass down onto the table, maybe a tad harder than he should. "I'll be with Athene."

"Harry-" Draco was cut-off by Andromeda placing a hand on his arm.

"Let him calm down Draco. Plus with earlier, I think he should stick close to Athene," Andromeda said. Draco nodded and sat back down. He stared blankly into his glass as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Why would it matter if Potter just plain juice or not?" Severus asked. There were a few quirks that had happened that he became curious about and with Potter now out of the room, he felt more comfortable asking.

"He's pregnant again. When he was pregnant with Athene, we almost lost her a few times because of his blood pressure getting too high. That's why I am so worried about him," Draco said as he looked towards the door, wondering if he should go after his husband. He startled when Andromeda suddenly wrapped her arms around him with a squeal of delight.

"Oh another child! How wonderful! When did you find out?" Andromeda said as she thought about a new nursery already for the new baby. "I did not even know you were trying for another."

"We weren't, I was going to ask Harry today if we could start trying actually, but when I did he said he had just found out he was pregnant," Draco stared off at a wall as he remembered a night spent in front of their fireplace, curled up on the sofa with his hands around Harry's belly. It was always amazing to feel their daughter moving around and he could not wait for this one to grow.

"Hogwarts will be overrun with Potters," Severus groaned.

"Malfoy-Potter, thank you very much. We combined our names," Draco said. "And I do not think Harry and I will be sending the children to Hogwarts at all. Or any school for that matter, unless it will truly be safe for us."

"Speaking of which, where will you be living now? You obviously cannot go back to your home in France," Severus questioned. "I would suggest Hogwarts, since Minerva took over as headmistress the wards around the castle have increased. But I doubt Potter would want to stay there either."

"You're right, he wouldn't. There are too many memories, too many bad ones, to consider living there. We will have to stop in at Gringotts and look into the Potter properties," Draco thought. He knew Harry had never cared about his finances. He had only taken out what he needed at the bank and never asked about his inheritance he gained from the Potter line. After being away from the wizarding world so long, even he had not bothered to think about his husband's vaults or properties.

"I think that is best, dear. But until then you can stay here," Andromeda offered.

"Thank you Andy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The next morning, everyone was gathered around the small table in the kitchen enjoying a quiet breakfast. Harry and Draco sat to one side with Athene on her daddy's lap. Andromeda and Ted, who was filled in on the happenings from yesterday when he came home from work, sat on the opposite site. Severus and Teddy were both seated on either ends of the table. Severus had decided to stay the night and next day with his godson and his family. He had wanted to ensure Draco's safety after learning that somehow Lucius had escaped prison and was currently hunting for the amazing little girl seated in Potter's lap. Severus was pulled out of his thoughts on how to help his godson when Athene spoke up.

"Daddy, I am finished. May I go to the library now?" Severus was surprised by her manners and the level of intelligence she spoke with. It was like being in the presence of a young adult rather than a six year old girl. He felt pride for his godson having such an intelligent child.

"Of course Angel. Let me know if you find something you might need help with," Harry gave a kiss to his daughter's head before pushing his chair back to let Athene down and watched as she left the kitchen. He gave smile to Draco when his husband grabbed his hand and gave a small squeeze. Harry turned back to his breakfast and grudgingly ate more than he normally would. He never ate much for breakfast, but now that he was pregnant again, he needed to change his eating habits.

"At least she had your intelligence Draco," Severus drawled. He grinned inwardly at the dig against Potter. Severus was extremely happy that Potter had allowed her access to the library so readily upon request. He was worried Potter may try to keep her away from books and gave her some meaningless toy to play with instead.

"Severus-" Draco was interrupted by a small explosion that happened to be Harry's cup that had been in his hand. He reached out to calm his husband, but was stopped by a stinging hex. Draco was about to warn Severus to either leave or apologize quickly when he saw his godfather's eyes barely widen at the murderous stare from Harry.

"You seem to forget who I actually am, Snape. I may not be the best at potions or etiquette, but it was I who started occulemncy training with my daughter when I learned she was a telepath. If she had been in your care, you probably would have written her off as a whiny child, but imagine suddenly growing the ability to hear others' thoughts. I was the one who learned and developed a device that acted as a guide to her magic so Athene could understand her magic when it became overwhelming for a four year old child at the time. And it is also thanks to me that you are even alive," Harry smirked at the shiver that was barely noticeable go through Snape at the mention of his near death. Harry took a calming breath before clearing away the remains of his cup. "Now that the question of my intelligence has bee answered, I am going to spend time with my daughter."

Draco knew better than to stop Harry. His husband needed to calm down and staying in the same room as Severus was not going to help. After Harry exited the room, Draco lifted his own cup, but rather than drink from it, he threw it. The cup promptly shattered against the wall behind Severus's head.

"I tell you about the biggest fear of our life on Athene's birthday and also that my husband is pregnant and has a problem with high blood presure and you mock his intelligence like he is a common dog! How dare you?! And after saying that you are like a father to me! I have half a mind to disappear again! I asked you one thing since you have arrived and that was to not upset Harry and you completely disregard my request. Not only have you disrespected my family and myself, but also Andromeda for acting in such a way in her home. I needed your help, but forget it! Harry and I will survive on our own." Draco drew in a breath before leaving the kitchen. He walked out to the garden where he proceeded to curse and blast at the ground. He would have to ask Andromeda for forgiveness about the treatment of her garden.

Severus sat stunned in his seat. Yes he knew he shouldn't have mocked Potter like he did, but old habits were hard to kill. It was also easier to praise his godson because of hos much he had a part of raising the boy. It was easy to get a rise out of Potter, it was something he enjoyed and he did not feel guilty about it. But it had hurt that Draco would denounce him so easily and he realized just how much his godson cared for Potter. He had just gotten Draco back in his life and to keep it like that he was going to have to apologize to Potter. Severus cringed at the thought, he also cringed at the light throat clearing from the woman seated next to him. He turned and saw both Tonks and Lupin's son glaring at him. It appeared he had incurred the wrath of Potter, Malfoy, Black, Tonks and the son of a werewolf. Severus hoped he would survive today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Harry angrily stomped to the library as he thought of ways to torture Snape. However, his anger dissipated as he saw his daughter standing in front of a group of shelving with her 'Malfoy face' as Harry had dubbed it. She stood with her hands behind her back, eyebrows furrowed, and her lips just shy of a sneer. She might have just turned six, but she had the soul of a forty-something witch.

"What are you looking for Angel?" Harry asked. Even though she seemed to be focused on the books before her, Athene did not startle. Harry knew that she was perfectly aware of her presence. His daughter was always able to sense when someone entered a room that she was in. She described it as there being tiny bells on string all over the room and when someone walked in, they would ring. Harry and Draco learned that she was able to sense disturbances to the magic around her when someone came near.

"Something about Grandpa, Uncle Moony, and Uncle Padfoot," she replied. Harry had been adamant that Athene knew about the Marauders, just like Teddy. And so she had taken to call them Grandpa and Uncles respectively. It was endearing that she thought so much about them.

"Well no one has any books of their pranks, so you must mean their animagus abilities?" Harry walked over to his daughter and lifted her up. She may act mature, but she was still a little girl and therefore Harry had every right to hold her. He looked to where he thought Andromeda may have kept books on animagus training and pulled out a book. Looking at the publication date and feeling satisfied, he walked over to the small sofa by the fireplace and handed the book to Athene.

"Thank you Daddy!" Athene said before beginning to read. Harry shook his head at his daughter's enthusiasm and hunted down a book for himself. He stopped when he saw a book on constellations and pulled it out. They had given Athene a name based on the Greek Gods and thought they should name their newest child a constellation name. It never hurt to begin looking at possible names so early in the pregnancy. Harry sat down with his book next to Athene and pulled his daughter into his side and began reading.

"Daddy?" Athene asked and looked away from the book in her lap. Harry looked down at his daughter and smiled at the look on her face. He knew what she was about to ask. This always happened when she read a book about a new kind of magic and decided she wanted to try it out.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you have an animagus form? I want to try it, but I want to see someone shift before trying," she asked. Harry was actually surprised to realize that he had never learned to become an animagus and felt disappointed in himself because he would not be able to help his daughter.

"I'm sorry Athene, but I actually don't and neither does Papa," Harry started contemplating on what he should do. "We can't ask Teddy because of his abilities as a metamorphagus. Maybe we should go ask Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted and see if they can help us, hm?"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had walked around to the front of the house to avoid Severus. He did not want to even look at the man, let alone actually talk to him because he was not sure if the next glass he was given would miss Severus's head. When he arrived outside of the library, he took in a few calming breaths so that he did not appear distressed about anything, Harry did not need to worry about anything else. He smiled as he found Harry with Athene in his lap discussing whatever book his daughter had found interesting. "What do you have there?" Draco chuckled when he saw Harry startle and Athene just look up to him with a large smile.

"Papa, do you know if Aunt Andy or Uncle Ted have an animagus form?" Athene asked.

"An animagus form? I should have known the next thing would be human transfiguration," Draco said shaking his head in amusement as he sat down next to Harry on the sofa. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze to let him know that he was alright. He smirked internally when he felt Harry's shoulders relax under his hand, of course he would know that his husband was worried about him.

"Well you only allow me to brew level one potions, so I can't work on my potion making," Athene began her reasoning for her request. "And I have completed transfiguration on inanimate objects and animals. I'm always improving my mental defenses and Daddy is helping with my defensive magic, so it seemed right to do this. Plus Teddy put the idea in my head when he mentioned being a Marauder."

"Of course," Draco said feeling impressed and proud of his jewel. "However, I do not believe Andromeda or Ted have an animagus form. Andromeda may because of being a Black, but we won't know unless we ask."

"Ask me what?" All three turned their heads when they heard the topic of their discussion. She smiled happily when Athene jumped down from the sofa and bounded over to her. When she was like this, she looked like the child she was meant to be. With her prowess, Athene acted too much like an adult most of the time and so it was rare to see her jump around excitedly. 

"Aunt Andy, are you an animagus?" Athene asked. She hoped that her aunt was so she could finally learn how to become one. In the back of her mind she tried to think of what kind of animal she might turn into. She imagined becoming something that was known for its intelligence, but she secretly just wanted to be something that was cute. Sometimes her magic took the fun out of things and if she was something fun, she would feel much happier about herself. But alas, it seemed that her new found dream would not come true as Aunt Andy's face dropped. Knowing what the answer was going to be, Athene walked back over to the sofa where her Daddy and Papa were still sitting and pulled the book onto her lap.

"I am sorry, my dear, but that was something I never took the time to learn," Andromeda said. She felt that she could not help her great-niece learn more types of magic. She couldn't think of anyone they could trust to keep their secret just to be able to show Athene the transformation of an animagus.

"I can be of help," came the voice of Severus from the doorway. He was looking for Draco when he came across everyone in the library talking about the difficult transformation. As much as he did not believe the little girl could just achieve this complicated magic, he wanted to do something to put him back in favor with Draco. And if showing everyone his animagus form, then he was going to do it. No matter how much he actually hated his form. He saw the uneasiness in Potter's face- Harry, if he was going to keep Draco in his life, he better start using that name- he knew that he was not willing to have Severus anywhere near Athene anymore. Severus turned to Draco and tried to convey his wish to put things right without having to actually speak the words.

"You're an animagus?" the little girl asked. Either she did not notice the tension in the room or she chose to ignore it, Severus could not tell. When he had spoken, everyone had made some type of movement as his unexpected appearance except for Athene. It made him curious as to how she knew he was there when no one else did, and he wanted to see what else the girl was capable of.

"Yes I am. Would you like to see?" Severus asked. Draco was surprised to see his godfather's eyes softening when he addressed Athene. It appeared that Severus did in fact have a soft side, other than him of course. He had never seen the dour man look at anyone else like that and it lightened his heart to think that he might be able to keep Severus in his life.

"Yes please, sir," Athene said before jumping down from the sofa once again. She walked up until she was only a meter away from the man. "Could you just gather your magic in the way that would be needed before you actually transform?"

"Yes." Severus was curious by the request. She was asking him to essentially begin the transformation, but not complete it. He hardly used his form, so he figured it may make his magic a bit unstable and make actually cause odd parts to transform. Taking a deep breath and clearing his thoughts, Severus began to pull on his magic as if he were about to transform, but stopped. It was uncomfortable being in this suspended state, it made his skin tight and itchy and his mind was muddled as the animal's mind tried to come forward. He gasped and lost his concentration when he felt a gentle push on his magic. It was small, but the prodding had distracted him and his magic snapped angrily.

"Athene!" Draco shouted when he realized what his daughter was doing. He leapt off the sofa, pulled Athene back to him and turned around shielding Athene when he felt the angry push of magic. It didn't hurt, but his back was heated as if he had sat in the sun too long. When he felt Severus gain control over his magic, Draco pulled back and began checking over his child. When he couldn't find any damage to her, he looked up to see how Harry was and he was relieved to notice Andromeda had sent up a barrier in front of his husband. "Everyone alright?"

"Papa, what happened?" Athene asked as she stared with wide eyes at Severus, who was crumpled on the ground trying to recover.

"Well, Severus was holding his magic between two places and you disrupted his concentration. Never poke at someone who is concentrating like that, ever again," Draco said. He hugged Athene tightly to him when she nodded her understanding. Sighing, he pulled away and pushed his daughter towards the sofa where Harry still sat looking like he was about to faint at the thought that Athene was almost hurt. Draco turned to Severus who was slumped against the wall where his magic had projected him into. Bending down to get a look at his godfather, Draco noticed that Severus was awake, but was obviously in some pain. "Alright Severus?"

"Yes Draco," Severus grunted as he finally decided to push himself away from the wall, but stay seated on the floor. He looked over to where Potter- Harry, he thought with a sigh- was looking over the girl and he was worried that he had hurt her. "What happened?" He asked Draco.

"Athene was testing your magic and her own magic made yours react badly. No one was hurt, thank goodness." Draco took our his wand and ran a diagnostic spell over Severus. He was pleased to see that only his magic was a bit depleted. He put a hand out and helped Severus to his feet.

"Are you alright sir?" Athene called from the sofa. Severus nodded his head as he attempted to cease the spinning and dizziness that overcame him. "I'm sorry for doing that, I was just curious what the magic behind an animagus felt like. It is the way I learn best."

"There is a saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. It should be the new saying for Gryffindors," Severus said as he pushed himself off the floor after the dizziness subsided. He then chuckled at his own joke about the house of lions.

"And what makes you think Athene would be a Gryffindor?" Draco asked, playing along and trying to lighten the mood. He did not look back at Harry because he could already feel the glare that was aimed at his back. They always discussed what house their daughter would be in if they ever sent her to Hogwarts. It was always in jest, but once in awhile Harry would be very adamant that she would be lion. 

"She is very much like Potter," Severus said as he smoothed down his robes.

"Why don't you show her how to be an animagus and she may surprise you," Draco smirked at the look of incredulity his godfather gave him. It was good to be able to jest with the man again and make the old jokes about their houses back at Hogwarts. Draco knew that Severus had no idea that Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin and he could not wait to see if his daughter portrayed that. Athene was also very much like himself. Calm, cool, and studious, but very much her own person. She was not like one parent more than the other.

"Very well," Severus sighed, still reluctant to show the room full of people his animagus form. He was prepared for the comments about it and the snide remarks about his character. Concentrating again, Severus put thought into his transformation and quickly felt himself shrink and turn into the small, dull looking snake, a Coronella austriaca or smooth snake. It was completely embarrassing for Severus that he turned into one of the smaller snake species and that it was not even venomous. He looked up to the others and saw that they were just astonished. It had him confused until he thought that everyone might not know what kind of snake he was and he could save face from it. However, a loud mocking laugh had proven him wrong and he looked to where Potter was doubling over in laughter at him.

"A smooth snake? That's brilliant! Who would have thought that Severus Snape was nothing more than a garden snake!" Harry doubled over in laughter at the irony. Snape had been a Death Eater working for the Light side and now here he was as a snake, but one that could be as harmful as a kitten biting on your arm.

"Daddy!" Harry stopped at the tone his daughter yelled at him with. She stood in front of him with her hands on his hips and was actually glaring at him. He looked at her filled with shock. "Being an animagus is still amazing, no matter the animal. You could be a fish, but no one would laugh at you because you became an animagus. Stop laughing at Mister Snape just because he is not dangerous."

"You're right, Athene," Harry sighed as he watched his daughter's anger deflate. Nothing like being put into place about bullying by one's six year old child. And it really was not fair of him, he always hated bullies, but here he was laughing at Snape about an difficult type of magic he could perform. Harry looked over to Snape who was standing back up after transforming back. "I apologize Snape."

"No need Potter," Severus ignored looking at Potter and gazed at the small girl in front of him. "Did you learn what you wished?"

"Yes," Athene turned around and smiled to the man standing before her. He had originally frightened her, but her Papa seemed to trust him and so she would try as well. It helped that he taught her how to become an animagus. She stepped to the center of the room and pushed Draco towards the couch and Snape towards one of the walls, creating space for her. She looked to everyone that was in the room. "Ready?" Everyone nodded and looked eager to see what she could accomplish. Athene closed her eyes and concentrated hard on wanting to transform. Draco and Harry sat on the couch holding hands and patiently waiting to see if Athene could accomplish this on the first try.

There was a flash of light that blinded everyone. Harry was the first one to look where his daughter once stood, but in her place was a small kit. A little orange fox with white tipped ears and tail. She was absolutely adorable in her fox form. Harry stood from the couch and sat on the floor where his exhausted little kit lay panting from the transformation. He picked her up and held her close to him, and began petting her until he felt her lick his face. Laughing lightly, he set Athene onto the floor and let her explore what she had become. He was busy watching her and was startled when a mirror was conjured next to him. Harry looked up and saw Draco holding out his wand and his eyes shining brightly with pride at their daughter. Looking back, Harry watched as Athene stood in front of the mirror and was looking more closely at her form. When it appeared she had enough, she finally turned back into her human self.

"I'm a fox! Can you believe it?" Athene squealed before jumping into Harry's arms.

"I'm so proud of you," Harry said pulling his daughter tighter into their hug. He let her go so Athene could go to Draco and watched from the floor as his daughter jumped into Draco's lap still shouting excitedly about being a fox. Chancing a look, Harry looked over to where Snape was still standing and saw a strange expression on the man's face and wondered what it was about. He shook his head, thinking to himself that he would not worry about it and tuned back to his family.

"A fox! That is amazing. Very protective of family, clever, and very mischievous," Draco said before tickling Athene and laughing along with her squeals and pleads to stop. Once he did, he just held his daughter close to him and looked down at Harry who was still sitting on the floor and smiled at his husband. They may have a few hardships coming soon, but they would be alright. Their silent moment was interrupted by Teddy. 

 

"I guess you can be called a Marauder, dear cousin," Teddy said with a fake look of annoyance on his face, but everyone heard the pride in his voice. They all shared a laugh at the continuation of the banter between cousins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut in this chapter, marked for those who want to skip it

Harry tucked his daughter into the bed she was given in Teddy's room, he gave her a kiss and walked to the door before putting out the light. Teddy was already asleep because of the earlier excitement, but Athene had managed to stay up later to try out her new form and also to stay close to Draco and Harry as she remembered the reason for coming to the Tonks' residence.

 

Draco was waiting for Harry in the hall and pulled his husband into a strong embrace when he left the bedroom. It had been an emotional day and Draco knew Harry would break at any moment. Holding Harry close with an arm around the smaller form of his husband, Draco lead the way to the bedroom that was given to them and cast locking and silencing charms on the door before setting Harry onto the bed. He spelled his and Harry's clothes to change into sleep wear, and then laid down on the bed and pulling Harry into his chest. He held tight when Harry's shoulders began shaking with silent sobs.

 

"Shh, it'll be alright love," Draco whispered to Harry. His heart pulled painfully as he listened to Harry try to quiet his cries at the fear that he finally let take over. He knew Harry needed to cry over the situation, but he felt the need to try to distract Harry from their day. "I won’t let this end us, love, I promise. Just think of the small bundle of cells growing inside you and thinking of how amazing it will be to bring another child into our lives. I hope it's a boy. Not that I don't love Athene, but a boy would be so adorable with my blond hair and your green eyes. How does that sound?"

 

"As long as you don’t give him that ridiculous name you thought of last time," Harry whispered between dying sobs. He chuckled lightly when he felt his husband's chest shake with laughter at his comment.

 

"It’s a tradition to for my family to be named about a constellation," Draco said, jutting his chin in the air and voice filled with fake superiority. His laughter renewed at the smack he got o his chest.

 

"I am not naming my child Scorpious. So you can forget it," Harry said. He sat up from the bed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He sat on the side of the bed facing the window and looked at the clear night sky filled with a soft moonlight glow. Harry thought he was done with this type of life, the waiting and unknown, being afraid of what might happen next. It was only made worse now that it threatened his child, and his unborn one as well. Harry rolled his shoulders as he felt the tension setting in and winced at how tight they had become. About to get up to wash his face, Harry was stilled when he felt his husband's hands cover his shoulders and began with gentle, soothing circles. He laid his head against his chest as Draco added more pressure to the tense muscles, letting out a soft moan as the hard muscles began to relax under Draco's hands. Harry lightly smiled as Draco inched closer to him and pulled him back into Draco's chest. "Distract me Draco?"

* * *

 

 

"Anything for you," Draco said softly. He reached down and pulled at the hem of Harry's shirt, lifting it and exposing smooth skin. He pressed against the back of Harry and ran his hands across the chest of his husband while peppering kisses to the man's throat. He smirked at the small intake of breath when he brushed over a nipple. He pulled back to remove his own shirt and chuckled at the whine Harry gave at the loss of questing hands. Draco pulled Harry into the middle of the bed and laid him down amongst the pillows. He straddled Harry's hips, ignoring his husband trying to buck his hips upwards, and reached for one hand.

 

Beginning at the fingertips, Draco lay small kisses along Harry's hand following the inside of his arm. When he got to the shoulder, he gave a small kiss to Harry's lips before reaching for the other hand and giving that arm the same treatment. After another small kiss to Harry's lips, he moved off of Harry's hips and pulled down the sleep pants he had on, throwing them to the floor. Same as with Harry's arms, Draco lifted a foot and began at the ankle, leaving small kisses all along his husband's leg. When he reached to the sensitive inside of Harry's thigh, Draco sucked lightly at the skin pulling a quiet moan from the man beneath him. Draco sat back on his heels and once more, paid the same treatment to Harry's other leg. Standing up quickly, Draco divested himself of his own sleepwear. He looked down at Harry on the bed and felt himself harden even more as Harry was spread out on the bed, breathing picking up from Draco's light teasing touches, body beginning to flush. Not wanting to leave his husband alone on the bed anymore, Draco moved atop of Harry in between his legs.

 

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and began a slow, sensual kiss that expressed more love than lust. He reached down and laced his fingers with Harry's hand and caressed Harry's cheek with his free hand. As the kiss continued, Draco lowered his groin against Harry's and both moaned at the feeling. Breaking for air, Draco looked down into Harry's face and smiled at the swollen lips, and lust filled eyes of his husband. Giving one last kiss to reddened lips, he moved down leaving a trail of bites and kisses down Harry's neck to his chest. He gave a single kiss to Harry's stomach before moving further down. Taking hold of Harry's length, Draco lowered his mouth around it, creating gentle suctions and listening as Harry's moans became louder.

 

Draco held out his hand for his wand, grasping it when it flew into his hand. He waved it at the door to create a silencing spell on it and cast a lubrication spell at Harry's opening before tossing it away. Continuing his ministrations on Harry and reveling at the taste of his arousal, Draco pushed one finger in Harry's channel, moving it in and out. He released Harry to move up to kiss him while he added another finger. Needing air, Draco gave nips to Harry's jaw and neck as he added a third finger. When Harry began making keening sounds and was begging for Draco, he removed his fingers and lined himself up. Before entering Harry, he looked up at his husband. "I love you Harry."

 

"I love you too, Draco, but if you stop-" Harry was cutoff as Draco pushed in. Once seated fully in Harry, he wrapped Harry's legs around his waist. Bracing himself above his husband, Draco began rocking his hips, thrusting into Harry. He kept the pace slow and loving with just a gentle rocking that left Harry gasping. No other noise was made, just the sharp gasps of pleasure that built within the two men. Draco lowered himself so he was flush with Harry, who had wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and kissed Harry deeply. Both were taken by surprise as their orgasms shot through them in waves. Draco stayed connected with Harry as they rode out the quakes that encased their bodies. He looked into Harry's face and saw the unguarded emotions flitting across the fine features, and knew that Harry was seeing the same thing reflected on his own face. Giving one last chaste kiss to Harry's lips, Draco rolled off Harry and pulled him to his chest. He pulled the duvet across them as he felt Harry's magic clean them off.

* * *

 

 

Draco squirmed when he felt sleep pants were spelled onto him as well and gave a questioning look to Harry. "Is there a reason for dressing us?"

 

"Just in case a certain someone has nightmares and comes looking for us. It would quite uncomfortable to have to explain why we are naked," Harry said tiredly as he nuzzled into Draco's side.

 

"Hm, would not want to have that particular conversation with our daughter," he replied. Draco ran a hand soothingly down Harry's back as the stress of the day was finally pulling him to sleep. As he was about to fall asleep, he squeezed Harry's shoulders. "It'll be alright, I promise."

 

"I hope so," Harry sighed as he succumbed to sleep. But it was fitful sleep filled with nightmares. He dreamt of dark wizards tracking them down ad hurting his family, of being forced to watch his family be tortured, of having his unborn child taken from him. He saw images of his parents and Sirius looking down at him in disappointment, all of his fears from the war came back to him. One dream struck him hard as he watched his daughter, his little angel, be taken away from him, calling out to him frantically. Having had too much, Harry was wrenched out his dream sobbing and burrowed into the arms that encased him immediately.

 

"Daddy?" Harry looked up from Draco's neck when he heard his daughter's scared voice. There she was, standing next to the bed holding her teddy, her eyes wide with fear. Harry's heart clenched hard at the look on Athene's face and knew she was having nightmares of her own. He opened his arms for her and she rushed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry rocked her as she cried into his chest, silent tears falling down his face as Draco wrapped around him.

 

No one in the room noticed the three people standing at their door, watching the scene with despair. Andromeda had her arms wrapped around Teddy, who had his own wrapped around her middle to hide his own tears, while her husband squeezed her shoulders in comfort. Ted whispered to Andromeda, trying to not gain the attention of the three on the bed. "We'll help them through this, darling. We'll stay strong for them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the next day for our favorite family and things start moving forward from the 'incident'. Sorry about the horribly late posting, but I had lost my notes for future chapters plus I'm home for the hols. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry stepped under the hot spray of the shower and groaned as he felt the muscles in his back and neck release some of the tension held there. It had taken all three of them a few hours to fall back to sleep, curled around each other. When he had woken up, his chest hurt and his eyes were sore and puffy from crying so much, and he was in need of a shower to soothe his frazzled nerves. It had taken a bit of maneuvering to untangle himself from Athene by placing pillows and the blanket around her, much like he had done when she was a baby and didn't want her rolling off the bed. As he was gathering clothes, Draco had stepped out of the shower wearing only trousers and clutching a shirt in his hand. No words were spoken between the two as Harry went for his shower and Draco walked to the bed to stay with Athene. 

Hurrying out of the shower, Harry dried and dressed before stepping back into their bedroom. He came up short as he watched Draco try to wake Athene, but his stubborn daughter seemed to be too exhausted to wake up. He could see the frustration growing on his husband's face and knew he had to stop Draco before anything was said or done that could do more harm than anything. Harry walked over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, when the man turned around he gave a reassuring smile and pushed him towards the door. "Go get breakfast and have some coffee, I'll handle her."

"I'm sorry," Draco sighed. His night had been long and his mind felt fuzzy with everything that had happened and he knew he wasn't in the best of moods, but he had to keep it together. Being the head of his family, everyone looked to him and expected him to know what to do. However, days like this he wished someone else was there to help him. Yes, he had Harry, but he couldn't push everything onto his husband whenever something became difficult. It was attitudes like that, which had caused Harry to want to run away from their world to begin with. Draco figured this need came from his lack of control and affection during his childhood. He was always told to handle everything on his own, that he was a Malfoy and Malfoys did not come whining to their parents for help. To try to get a grip on his emotions, Draco decided to just do as Harry said and left to go find some coffee.

"It's alright," Harry spoke softly as he gave a gentle squeeze to Draco's arm. He understood that it was difficult for his husband to leep a calm façade and he was trying to make it easier for Draco. Everyone had a breaking point and he wanted to make it as gentle as he could for his husband. And he also hope that it would not happen with Athene around. Harry did not fear that Draco would hurt their daughter, but with her power she could feed off their emotions easily and he was worried about the impact it would have on Athene. 

Harry watched Draco leave their bedroom and sighed, placing a hand over his stomach. When he had run away with Draco, he was happy to have someone take charge for him. His childhood and the war had left him broken. People had placed too much power onto his shoulders. Too many had looked to him to make impossible decisions even for adults. His time with the Dursley's had made it impossible to trust easily and taught him to only look after himself. So when Draco came along, Harry was happy to give control to Draco and allowed himself to be taken care of. And then they had Athene. The medical difficulties alone were enough to terrify Harry, thinking if he couldn't even keep his body healthy enough for his growing child, maybe he shouldn't be allowed to care for anyone or anything. It scared him even more when he noticed Draco's own frazzled nerves. Draco had tried to reassure him that he was not upset with Harry, but he had trouble believing that. It had been a hard realization, but when he held his daughter for the first time he knew that he would have to take control again. He would ease his husband's worries like he had done for Harry. He decided he would allow his family to rely on him like he should have been doing from the beginning.

Now he would take more control. He would not let the fear cripple him as the despair had once tried to do. He no longer had only Draco, or Draco and Athene, but now the beginnings of a new child. With a new found resolve, that hardened his nerves, Harry sat on the bed coaxing his child to wake. "Come on Athene. It's time to wake up." When all he got in return was a sleepy grumble, he tried another way. "I believe I smell pancakes. If you don't wake up now, Teddy may eat all of them."

"Daddy, don't let him eat all of them," Athene whined. She poked her head from underneath the duvet and Harry smiled at the sleepy pout she gave. It was times like this that she truly resembled Draco.

"Then I suggest you get dressed and come down to eat." He was curious when she narrowed her mist colored eyes at him.

"Can't I stay in my pajamas?" Harry smiled at the request. There were few occasions that he and Draco allowed her to stay in her pajamas. It was one of the few things from Draco's upbringing they had agreed they would implement, excluding holidays and when she was sick. Something like what they were going through would definitely warrant keeping on pajamas. If only to make his daughter happier and try to forget what occurred the previous day.

"Alright, but you need to get dressed after you're done eating," Harry said with false sternness. He let out an 'oomph' when Athene jumped into his arms. As he walked down the stairs carrying Athene, she transformed into her new animagus form. He almost dropped her at the sudden loss of size as he held his daughter in her new kit form. Harry laughed as Athene gave him small licks to his nose. "You're a naughty kit," he said between chuckles before placing her on the ground. "Go on into the kitchen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee, staring at the wall across from him not noticing anything, when Ted walked into the kitchen. Ted smiled sadly as he took in the desperate and pained face of Draco, before walking past to fix his own cup of coffee and begin making breakfast. As he passed the table, he noticed a note in a neat, but very tiny hand-writing that had Draco's name on it. Not wanting to be rude, Ted pushed it closer to Draco before turning to the cupboards and started making pancakes. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the whispered curse from Draco. "What's the matter?"

"Severus left early this morning. Apparently he has to stay at the school to avoid being sent to prison," Draco sighed as he placed the note down on the table. "I had hoped he would have been able to stay with us. I have no idea what to do about Lucius and we have to somehow make it up the missed birthday for Athene. I'm sure Harry would very much appreciate that to get everyone's minds off of yesterday."

"Well start with the birthday celebrations. Then you and Harry need to discuss where you are going to live or if you plan on staying here with us. You know Andy and I would love having you three here," Ted said. He wasn't sure what to do about Lucius either, other than try to avoid him and hope the Aurors catch him. It wasn't much of a plan, but Ted was a healer, not some master strategist. However, Draco, Harry, and Athene were family and he would protect them with his life. 

"Uncle Ted, I'm lost. Short of reentering the wizarding world, there is no where for us to go. Sure, we can stay here for a bit, but as the baby grows Harry is going to want our own place to raise the children. I feel hopeless that I can't provide for him because if I were to go to Gringotts I would be found and who knows what could happen," Draco said, throat tight with emotion at his own failure to keep his family safe. He drained the last of his coffee and stood to refill his cup. "Hell, if Severus has to stay at the school for being a spy for the Light, then imagine what will happen to me if I am found out. Harry would be forced to raise the children on his own. I'm not saying Harry is unable to raise them himself, but he shouldn't have to."

"You're right, he shouldn't have to do it all alone and he will not." Ted turned to face Draco and leaned against the counter. "Draco, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen between you and the wizarding world. Even if it did, you and I both know Harry would fight everyone that stood in between you two. As for feeling hopeless at being unable to provide for your family, it's normal. Every family hits a rough patch and the roles may get reversed. Don't be afraid to rely on Harry for a bit, even if he is pregnant now. And remember, you two are not alone, stop holding the world on your shoulders." Ted walked over to Draco and pulled him into a hug. It was slightly awkward between the two men, but it provided comfort between family and that was all that it mattered. With a final pat, Ted broke the hug and moved to the hob to finish breakfast.

"Thank you, Uncle Ted," Draco whispered, almost too afraid to say anything else or any louder. He cleared his throat as he heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. Andromeda and Teddy were next to walk in, and little Teddy sleepily plunked himself into a chair and nearly fell back to sleep as he waited for breakfast. He smiled and looked up to Andromeda when the woman placed a kiss to the top of his head. "Morning Aunt Andy."

"Morning dear. Harry and Athene still asleep?" Andromeda asked as she fixed a plate of pancakes for Teddy.

"No, Athene was just struggling to get up so Harry took over." Draco turned around when he heard nails clocking against the floor. Confused because he could not remember Andromeda and Ted ever buying a pet, he waited for the mysterious creature to appear. In his confusion, Draco barely had time to catch the small fox that jumped in his arms and realized it was Athene.

"Athene, not at the table." Harry's voice was heard from the doorway. Draco laughed when Athene jumped down and turned back into her normal self and sat down at the table next to Teddy. Harry sat next to him and reached for his hand. Harry looked around the kitchen and took in all who was present. "No Severus?"

"He had to go back to the school because of his probation," Draco replied. Harry scrunched up his face at the news. He may have not liked the man, but he had been a hero and spy for the Light and was essential for the war going in their favor and yet he had to stay at the school on probation after seven years? It appeared that he had to do a little more today than he had planned. Harry looked to Draco as his husband leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Uncle Ted and I were talking about celebrating Athene's birthday today. Think we could do that?"

"Yes, I just have somewhere to go. Pick up a few presents for her," Harry said. Perfect cover to run off to Diagon Alley. He saw Draco start to protest about him leaving and quickly came up with an excuse to go alone. "No, I can go and maybe either Uncle Ted or Aunt Andy will go with me, but I want you to stay here with Athene. It'll be fine."

 

"Alright, just be careful," Draco concede. He would feel safer if Harry went with either Andromeda or Ted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to take care of business

"Alright, I'm going to head out now," Harry announced after finishing his breakfast. He stood and placed the dishes in the sink, pausing briefly and debating with himself about washing them before he left. He shook his head and moved out of the kitchen to grab a cloak before going out. Harry paused at the door when he heard thundering steps running at him. Turning and opening his arms, he caught Athene as she launched herself at Harry with Teddy standing close by. "I'll be alright, Angel. I just have a few errands to run and I'll be right back."

"Please don't go!" Athene cried into his chest. It broke Harry's heart hearing his daughter's cries, but it was important that he leave this morning and get everything done. Harry squeezed his daughter tightly before releasing her and pushing her back. When she refused to look at him, Harry lifted her chin up with a single finger and looked into her eyes. "Daddy.."

"Listen to me Athene," Harry said evenly, making sure his daughter was paying attention. He looked into her beautiful, sheer grey eyes and his heart tugged at the vulnerability he saw within those eyes. He and Draco always prided themselves on Athene being highly intelligent and magically gifted, but they could sometimes forget the small child that she truly was. "We are Potter-Malfoys and we are not going to let something like yesterday keep us from enjoying life. Your father and I will always look out for you and care for you. And right now, I have to go take care of some things that will allow me to take care of you and Papa. I need you to stay here and keep Papa busy because sometimes he needs both of us. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy," Athene sniffled, but pointed her chin up higher trying to look brave for him. Harry smiled and placed a kiss atop her head before turning to the rest of his family, starting with Teddy. "Teddy, be good and don't cause too much mischief. Ted and Andy, I should be back by lunch time."

"Alright dear. Want me to get started on a cake?" Andy asked, not looking too happy that Harry was leaving the protection of the house, but there wasn't much she could do.

"Yes please." Harry turned towards Draco and winced at the look his husband was sporting. The mixture of hurt and resentment was not something he ever imagined he would get from Draco. He could only hope that his plans today would allow Draco to forgive him. Harry walked to Draco, putting his arms around the man's neck and placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

"Just come back in one piece," Draco said stiffly. Harry stepped back, nodding, and unable to look at the stormy grey eyes. He said one last good bye and left the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry arrived in a dark alley close to the Leaky Cauldron with relief at it being empty. Before venturing out, he cast heavy glamours over himself to hide his image. He had not been in the wizarding world for seven years and he was not sure how anyone would react if they were to recognize him. He also did not want to run the risk of Lucius Malfoy finding out he was in London and walking around Diagon Alley. Harry concentrated on his magic as he become slightly taller, lengthening chestnut hair that covered his face that he made slightly rounder, and changed his eye color to match his hair. It was a plain and boring set of features that would keep him as a forgettable face in the crowd. Once he was satisfied with his transformation, Harry set out for the Leaky. He was almost shocked by the noise level of the pub and at first couldn't figure out why it was so loud because it had never been like this before. That was until he realized it only quieted down in the past because he was Harry Potter. Now he was a nameless person just cutting through.

Slipping into the garden at the back, Harry withdrew his wand and tapped the bricks to reveal Diagon Alley. As the archway cleared, Harry was left gaping at the alley. He had forgotten how brilliant it was. The colorful shops, almost an eyesore, lining crooked streets, people bustling to and fro, the sounds of haggling and animals, and the aromas of the food shops mixing in with the general scent and feel of magic all around him. It was like he was eleven years old again. The newness and wonder of the alley always struck him. He felt like he was coming home after being away on a never-ending vacation.

As Harry walked down the alley, his head swiveled from side to side. Taking in the changes that have been made since he left and the things there seemed to be time honored traditions. He stopped next to the quidditch shop and looked at the newest design of brooms. It seemed interesting, but it was definitely not a broom meant for seekers. Moving forward, Harry came across a sweets shop and his mouth watered at the thought of wizard snacks that he couldn't get in Muggle France. It would have to be a stop he would make and pick up some treats for Athene to try. The next shop he passed on his way was Magical Menagerie. His heart gave a twinge at the thought of his long dead owl. She had been his first and only pet and he would always miss her. Many times over the years, Draco had wanted to get some type of pet or owl, but with how often they moved, neither thought it would be practical. However, after today Harry hoped they would have something a little more permanent and maybe he would look into a pet for Athene and getting themselves an owl later.

However, before any buying could be made, Harry needed to go to one place. As he walked down, the white building came into view, looming over the whole alley in a show of who was better. The top of the building seemed to be repaired from the last time he had been here and he only hoped that the goblins would not withhold any of his accounts because of the break in and lose of a dragon. Harry would be willing to pay any damage fees the goblins would ask of him, but he just hoped that they would not call the aurors on him. This trip is meant to be a simple get in and get out, so he could continue on his mission for the day.

As Harry walked through the massive doors, he shivered at the pass of magic that washed over him. He ran his hand over his face to ensure that the glamours were still on. One thing that would ruin his plan to stay anonymous would be the magic of the bank disabling his glamours. But he released a breath when he felt the features he had replaced his own and continued forward. As he walked up to the Head Goblins desk, Harry noticed all the goblins turning their head to stare at him, causing fear to further bubble in his chest. The people queued at the tellers briefly looked at him, but when they saw he was just an ordinary wizard, they turned back to their tellers and demanded the attention back to their business. So it seemed that the goblins could in fact see through his glamour, but the wizards could not. His fear increased as he saw the furious look on the Head Goblin's face as he stopped in front of the desk, wincing when the creature spoke.

"And what business do you have here, hm?" came the garbled voice that got rougher as the anger kept rising within the goblin.

"I am sorry, but I am looking for a home and need to see my account manager." Harry bowed to the goblin, as he was completely within their mercy and did not wish to further anger any other goblins. Although he was sure they were all angry with him.

"You may meet with him, but I will also be present." The goblin stood from his seat and waved a hand for Harry to follow. Harry's nerves were still running high as he was lead further into the great bank, into areas he never knew even existed. With the tension high between himself and the goblin in front of him, his stomach began to roll and brought to mind his condition. His last pregnancy was rough because of high stress levels, he hoped that after this day his blood pressure wouldn't be too high. Maybe he will ask Ted to look over to ensure he and the baby were alright.

"In here Potter!" Harry was startled at the voice, pulling him from his thoughts. He walked into the office the goblin held for him, trying to ignore the venom within the glare. He ran his hand over his stomach as it clenched once more in discomfort. As he entered the room, trying to keep hold of his breakfast, Harry was pointed towards a chair in front of a desk where another vicious looking goblin sat.

"I am Nebzuk, in charge of the Potter vaults. What can I do for the great Savior?" the goblin sneered. Harry swallowed hard at the implications of those words, and how devastating the goblins could make his life.

"A few days ago, my family and I were living peacefully amongst muggles in France until a threat was presented to us that could cost us the life of my daughter. So we left and are now living with extended family, but we wish to have a safe and protected home to raise my family in. I came here hoping to look into the properties I own as a Potter." Harry released a breath, trying to calm his nerves as he stared in the faces of the two goblins staring right back. The only hope Harry had would be the goblins being lenient because of the mention of his children. At the thought of his children, Harry got an idea to help his case. It was slightly underhanded, but it could protect him. "The Potters have been a trusting client of yours for many generations, but was at the risk of dying out. However, I am pregnant with my second child, the Potter line will continue and you will continue keeping business with my line long after I am gone."

The two goblins showed no outward emotion, but did share a look between each other. Nebzuk then summoned a piece of parchment before addressing Harry. "For our cooperation with you and your heirs, we request restitution on the form of purchasing a dragon to replace the one you released. Once you agreed to payment, then we give you a list of the properties you own."

"Yes, fine. I'll agree to that," Harry said, barely able to contain the excite at only having to pay for a dragon. Before the stint in the bank, Harry had a rough idea of how much he had in all of his Potter vaults and he knew of the inheritance Sirius left him, but no idea of how much that gave him. The goblin place the parchment in front of him to sign as per the agreement of payment. He carefully read over it to ensure there was no hidden clause that could harm him and his family later. Once he deemed it safe, Harry signed it and handed it back to the goblins.

"Excellent." The head goblin said before snatching the parchment away from Nebzuk and stalking out of the office.

"Now that we have that settled, here is a list of all the properties you own between the Potters and the Black lines," Nebzuk said handing over a piece of parchment. "After you have chosen, there is also the matter of your heirs."

"What do you mean 'a matter of my heirs'? Is there a problem with my children?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the goblin. He took the property listings and was shocked at the sheer amount of properties he owned.

"No, but it would be wise to chose which child received each heritance and to organize their trust vaults. I also need to know who the other father is."

"Draco Malfoy." Harry smirked as the goblin's eyes widened just a fraction at the much of his husband. Turning back to his list, Harry held up his hand with his bonding ring. "We have been properly bonded, so the children are legitimate. For the inheritances, I'll name Athene, my first born, as the heir to the Potter line and my unborn child as the heir of the Black line. I'll have Draco contact his own vault manager to name the Malfoy heir. As for the trust vaults, make it the same as my parents did for me."

"Very well, Mister Potter." Nebzuk made notes of Harry's request before looking back at him. "Are there any questions about any of the properties?"

"Do all of the properties come with house elves?"

"It is standard for each property to have at least two house elves to remain on the upkeep of the holdings. I believe the only one that does not is the cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you." Harry folded the list and placed it in a pocket of his robes before standing to leave. "I thank you for your help and for your leniency in the restitution of the damages I caused."

"Good day, Mister Potter." With the dismissal, Harry left the bank. Feeling accomplished and confident, Harry went around to a few shops and picked up some gifts for Athene before apparating away from Diagon Alley. Due to the greater distance between his two points, Harry stumbled as he landed outside of the gates to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: none except a few words about blood
> 
> I am so sorry for my absence. Many things have gotten in the way of my writing and I'm just getting back into it. Please be patient with me and thank you for being loyal readers.

   
  
It didn't appear there was anyone present at Hogwarts, even Hagrid's hut did not have a stack of smoke coming from the direction of the half-giant's home. But he knew that Severus was staying at Hogwarts due to the stipulation of his probation, and so the headmistress must be present as well. And that was who he needed to see.

Walking past the gates, Harry felt a wash of magic that passed over his body. It made him feel relief. That he had come home, no matter how long he was away from the castle it would always be there for him. As he walked up the path, his attention was directed towards the astronomy tower. The place where he had met the love of his life. Sure, he had known Draco before that night, but his last night at Hogwarts had changed his view on his husband and opened his heart after all the pain he had suffered. Standing in front of the main doors, Harry had tensed, thinking that the sorrow he had felt before he left would come back tenfold. He had never said a proper goodbye to any of the people who had died within these walls, but the all encompassing depression never reached him. Instead, the magic that Hogwarts held seemed to keep the feelings at bay and allowed peace to settle over him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed in one of the doors. Looking around the entry way, nothing was changed. It was odd to see the place completely unchanged after knowing that a war had taken place where he was standing. The last time he had seen the inside of the castle, there was rubble and walls had crumbled, blood stained the floors. As he walked further into the castle, a glint of gold caught Harry's attention. On the wall was a large plaque that held names of all the people who were lost in the battle, even names that he knew belonged to Death Eaters. It brought a sad smile to Harry's face to see this, but to also know that all lives were recognized. As he read the top message and down through the names, he realized there was a gap at the bottom before the final name was listed. "Harry Potter, his sacrifice lasts forever".

Harry didn't know what to think. Did these people actually think he was dead? Or maybe they gave up looking for him, but had wanted a way to remember him by. Whichever reason for it, he didn't like the idea that people thought he died. Did he stay away too long? Should he have a way to get a message out to someone besides Andromeda? And why did the woman never mention that everyone thought he had died? There were just too many questions about his name being on the memorium and he had important matters to attend to. Taking a deep breath and promising to say a proper goodbye soon, Harry turned away from the plaque and began to make his way towards the headmaster's tower. Walking the halls, he couldn't help, but to smile as he passed by the sleeping paintings remembering when they would taunt the students and annoy Filch as they crossed into each other's paintings. Upon reaching the staircase to the headmaster's quarters, a sad, longing feeling crept in his heart at the thought that Dumbledore would not be there with a bowl of lemon drops waiting.

Harry stood in front of the statue guarding the stairs, kicking himself for not thinking that he would need a password to get into the tower. He kept staring at the statue hoping that it would recognize him and maybe let him pass without a password. When nothing happened, Harry ran a hand through his hair before trying to reason with the statue. "Any chance you'd let me by without the password? I've been gone for awhile, but I really need to speak with the headmistress."

The statue continued its ominous state, making Harry growl in frustration before he began pacing in front of the guardian. He stopped in front of it to once again try to reason with the statue. "Please, this is a matter of safety and to protect my own children. If I stand out in this hallway for much longer someone may pass by and recognize me. So please let me in?" Harry waited with his breath held as he stared down the stone eyes. He jumped backwards when the statue suddenly moved to the side and allowed him entrance. As Harry was passing through, he stopped to lay a hand on the stone. "Thank you very much," Harry whispered and ran up the stairs.

_**#######################################** _

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, once again preparing for a new school year. However her mind was not on her paperwork, but rather trying to figure out where Severus might have gone to. She hadn't been too worried of course when he left and said he would be back for she truly believed he would come back. Minerva had been worried about someone coming from the ministry stopping by for a surprise check on Severus. She was just curious as to what had gotten his attention? He hadn't asked to leave for anything in the seven years since the war and had been stuck to the grounds. Even potion ingredients were collected through owl order.

Minerva turned away from the paperwork she had been ignoring and looked around her office. It still seemed too bare, but then she hadn't been headmistress very long and a small part of her had hoped that somehow her mentor was still alive and would come by to claim his seat. Thinking of Albus, she looked over to the many paintings of previous headmasters. She smiled sadly at the sleeping image of Albus, when she glanced at Severus's own inanimate portrait, her curiosity came back. "Where did you go Severus?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of a knock at her door. Glancing at a clock, Minerva wondered who could have been knocking at her door so early. Hogwarts still had a few weeks before school began so the other professors were either not here yet or still sleeping in. The only person she could think of coming to visit was Severus, but she didn't believe it was him. She called out to her early visitor to enter.

"What can I do for you Sever-"

"Hello, professor," Harry said quietly. He was extremely nervous about meeting with his old professor, but he was more nervous about her reaction and whether she would call others to see him.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" Minerva looked up from her desk at the quiet greeting, thinking it was odd for a student to be at Hogwarts. But as she looked to see who it was, her face paled and tears instantly began falling. "Oh Hogwarts, why have you done this to me? Of all the students that could have began a spirit here, it had to be the one that I cherished very much. Please leave before you break an old woman's heart."

"Professor, what are you talking about? I don't fully understand," Harry said as he witnessed McGonagall break down I'm front of him. Sure he had seen the plaque with his name on it, but he would have thought his professor would have been able to recognize him.

"Oh dear, he doesn't even know he has died! Please I beg of you to talk to someone else. My heart can not take explaining what happened again."

"But professor, I haven't died. It's really me, standing here. I've just been in hiding," Harry tried to reason. He continued watching in morbid fascination as McGonagall kept crying and saying how unfair it was that Harry was there. Needing to stop the professor and prove he was in fact alive, Harry pulled out his wand and set off a few sparks. It had the intended effect and Minerva's cries stopped. "Professor, it really is me. I am not dead nor am I a ghost. I have been in hiding the past seven years, but circumstances have caused me to return briefly and I need your help."

"Oh, Harry!" She cried as she rushed forward and engulfed him in her arms. After a moment holding him, she stepped back and cuffed Harry in the back of the head. "Why on earth would you leave without leaving some sort of reassurance you were alive? And if you've been hiding why come here of all places?"

"Ow, professor," Harry complained as he rubbed the spot on his head she had hit. As the headmistress stepped back, Harry was finally able to tale in her appearance. She seemed much older and weary, her hair almost completely grey. She no longer looked like his stern transfiguration professor, but a wise old woman that he could go to for comfort. It was while looking into her tired eyes that he knew he could trust her and should have before he left. But there was nothing for it now, except explain to her what had happened and hope she could help his family. "There is someone residing here that would offer us safety and also bring comfort to my husband."

"Who in the world are you talking about? And husband? You're married, and you had mentioned a family? What in Godric's name has happened while you were away? Sit down and explain yourself young man!" Minerva pushed Harry into one of the chairs that were set away from her desk that offered a more casual setting. She sat and stared at the man in front of her, impatiently waiting for him to tell his story.

"Professor, you have to promise not to make any judgements about what I am about to tell you. My husband and I truly fear what would happen if we were found to be back in Britain," Harry rubbed the back of his neck to try to quell his nerves. Though, once McGonagall gave word to protect them and to not judge Harry for his decisions, did he finally tell his story. It was hard in the beginning, trying to explain why he left because of how broken he felt. But as the story went on, Harry almost became lost as he talked about his little family, the pride and happiness spoken in each word. The. His voice wavered and grew fearful and he relayed the recent happenings. When he was finally done, he felt exhausted and in need of a nap, but he warily met his old professor's eyes and tried to guess what her reaction would be. What he did not guess was to be gathered in her arms again and squeezed tightly.

"Oh you dear boy," she whispered into his ear before letting him go. Minerva sat back in her seat and gazed at him with unguarded pride shining on her whole face. To think she had taught and mentored this young man that had faced so many hardships, but was able to find love and gain the family he had been denied as a baby. "Your family sounds amazing. Do you have a picture?"

"Of course!" Harry said excitedly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet where he always carried photos. He enlarges the magical photos, one with Andromeda and Ted holding a young Teddy, one of Teddy recently, one that Andromeda took of Harry and Draco, and of course one of Athene. He also pulled out the muggle photos he kept in his wallet, but of course he kept them the same size. He had learned one time that enlarge muggle photos did not turn out so good. He passed them all over to McGonagall, and talked about each person in the photos. When she got to the photo of Athene, all Harry had said was "that's my little jewel."

"She's beautiful," Minerva said. She ran a finger along the girl's hair in the photo, mesmerized by the striking and angelic features of the girl. She was sure the photo did not do the girl justice and she hoped that one day she would be able to meet this little girl. "Has her magic begin to show?"

"She has almost full control over it. It's unlike anything I have witnessed, and I've seen Voldemort and Dumbledore battle together. She has actually recently mastered an animagus transformation," Harry said.

"She is an animagus? But she is only six!" McGonagall was astounded. She herself had taken a long time to learn her animagus form and she had an affinity to that type of magic. To think this little girl had so much power was mind boggling.

"I know. Draco and I are immensely proud of her, but concerned as to how the magical community would react to knowing that a child between a death eater and Voldemort's killer could be so powerful. That's why we wish to stay hidden and teach her as best as we can."

"Yes, I could see where that would be a major concern," Minerva thought aloud. She looked towards the previous headmasters' paintings hung and wished not for the first time that she could talk to Albus. She turned back to Harry and asked, "what can I do to help?"

"Severus," was all Harry said."he would provide Draco comfort, having his godfather to help against Lucius. He can also help us teach Athene, he was the one who helped her learn how to be an animagus. I know he is bound to the castle as part of his probation, but is there anything you can do to help him, us?"

"There is only one thing I can think of, or rather someone. Kinsley, he's now the minister of magic." When it looked like Harry was going to reject the idea right away, McGonagall said quickly, "he has always been on your side, Harry. If you got him to agree to a vow of silence and protection, he would gladly be willing to help you get Severus released into your care."

"Okay, let's try it."

_**#########################** _

_A/N: The next chapter will feature Kingsley and Severus, possibly even Dumbledore. You can also follow my progress through updates on twitter hyde1403. As Always R &R, love Echo Harmony._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo another chapter! Please leave comme ts at the end, thank you- Echo Harmony

"Oh Draco, try not to be too angry with him," Andromeda said to her nephew. Draco was acting like a petulent child. She could understand being scared and hurt over Harry going out by himself, but the cold should he had given Harry was unnecessary.

"It's not safe for him to be on his own. I have no idea where he is even going," Draco spat out before turning away. 

"You need to trust him," she said as she followed Draco. However, Andromeda paused when she saw Athene sitting on the sofa looking dejected. "You also need to be with your daughter, she is just as scared as you."

"What can I do Andromeda? How can I fix this? I wasn't able to protect my family! What if the rest of the ministry finds out he and I are alive? We could lose everything because I grew careless. I thought for one moment we could relax and enjoy ourselves. But I was wrong, and now because of my mistakes, my pregnant husband has gone off somewhere. He told our daughter that sometimes they must protect the family! I can't take it!" Draco left the elder witch standing there, mouth agape, stunned silent by the outburst. He ran down to the cellar where a small potions lab was kept. The leftover noxious smell and dim lighting helped to relax him, but not before he took his frustrations out on a stool, kicking it and sending it skittering across the floor. He sank down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Draco?" A soft voice came from the doorway.

"Not now Teddy, please," the blonde mumbled into his arms. Draco looked up as he heard feel shuffle towards him.

"I trust you," Teddy said as he sat down next to Draco. With emotions strained and tension high, Teddy's natural features were prominent. Tawny colored hair, pale skin, and a strong jaw showed who his father was, while the boy had the Black family's trademark grey eyes. He turned towards his cousin, "I know you can protect all of us, but I think people who can do the protecting need protected the most because at some point they didn't have that."

Draco could only stare at the child beside him. A boy of only eight, who would be attending Hogwarts in a few years, had given Draco a perspective he never gave thought. It was true of course, he hadn't been protected by the most evil thing in their world and because of that he worked so hard to ensure his family felt safe and secure all the time. He couldn't believe how more mature Teddy sounded, it truly reminded him of his late professor. "When did you become so wise?"

"It happens when you read as much as I do and have Andromeda Black as your grandmother," Teddy joked.

"I suppose that's true," Draco mused to himself. The two cousins sat in a companionable silence for a few more minutes when Draco figured he should go find Athene. "Come on Teddy, let's go find Athene and keep ourselves busy."

"We should make cookies!" Teddy exclaimed, the thought being quite sudden.

"Cookies?" Draco asked as they climbed the cellar stairs.

"Cookies always make people feel better and I think you should give some to Harry."

"Yes, I should." So together, Draco and Teddy began collecting the ingredients they needed to make cookies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for coming over Kingsley, I know you must be busy with the ministry." McGonagall closed the office door as Kingsley took a seat from across her desk. She gave the briefest of glances towards her private set of rooms where Harry was hidden. She hoped dearly that Kingsley would be able to help the boy.

"My work takes many days and years to complete, Minerva. It's good to get away once in a while. What can I do for you? You seemed rather urgent in your message."

"That's because it is," she said. Minerva walked around her desk and picked up the picture of Harry's daughter, Athene. Her and Harry had discussed it would be best to appeal to the fatherly side of Kingsley, rather than start with the issue of Severus. Minerva came back around and sat down next to the minister, handing him the picture of the child. "I need your help to protect this little girl."

"She's beautiful, but Minerva, if this a domestic case you should call for the Aurora," Kingsley said, confused over the importance of this child. All children were important of course, but for the professor to call him? For one child? There was more to this than just a child.

"If it were a case of abuse of any sort, I would have followed the proper procedures. No, this is about the safety of a very important wizard that would like to ask a favor of you."

"Now my interest is piqued," commented Kingsley, placing the picture back on the headmistress's desk. "Who is this important wizard that would come to you and then me?"

"Before I tell you, I need an oath made to protect this wizard and his family and to not share what is about to be revealed to you." Minerva stared down Kingsley. She knew the risk he would be taking with such an oath, being the minister. But she would rather compromise Kingsley than Harry.

"That's a hard bargain. You know as minister I shouldn't be making any such vows." Kingsley met McGonagall's eyes and the two sat in silence, waiting for Kingsley to make his decision. Whoever this was for, was very important to Minerva and it did involve a child. After a few minutes of weighing the pros and cons, Kingsley stood up and reached out his hand. "Very well. I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, do hereby swear this oath of silence on my magic to do what I can to protect the wizard that Minerva McGonagall is presenting to me and will not reveal who he is, his family, or any information given, so I declare."

"I, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, do accept the oath promised to me." She accepted Kingsley's hand and felt the magical oath bind them. "Thank you Kingsley," Minerva said, tension releasing from her shoulders. She turned away from the minister before calling out. "You can come out now."

Kingsley looked pat McGonagall to atucked away door in the corner. Who ever was here must have been nervous because they waited for a brief moment before emerging, and Kingsley's breath caught. "I'm seeing a ghost," he said as he watched Harry Potter come out.

"Not a ghost, Minister, although the professor tried claiming as such," Harry teased. He walked up to the minister and stuck his hand out. "It's good to see you again, Kingsley."

"None of this handshake nonsense.* the larger man pulled Harry into a hug, having the need to do so to truly believe that Harry was real and alive. He pulled back and looked down at the one who saved all their lives. The years had been kind to Harry, but there was an old soul hidden in his green eyes that had seen too much and lived a hard life that could rival ten of his best aurors. Kingsley's eyes drifted back to the photograph of the little girl. "Minerva says your family is in danger? You've been busy while you were gone, tell me about them."

"Well as you saw in the photo, that is my daughter, Athene, who has the most magical potential than anyone I can recall. I have a husband and another baby on the way."

"Is your husband someone else that is to be believed dead, or someone you met while in hiding?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy, well Malfoy-Potter," Harry said, looking down into his lap. This part he was afraid of, telling the minister that Draco Malfoy, once a Death Eater, is actually alive and married to Harry Potter. Harry looked up at Kingsley when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe I know what you fear. During the trials, it was believed that Malfoy fled, so there was a trial in his name. However, many people came forward and testified in his name, he was cleared and declared that if he were to return nothing would happen."

"That is a relief to hear." Harry felt reassured and warmth within his heart that so many people helped clear his husband. It helped Harry realize that had made the right choice to come back. "However, we cannot make a full return yet. The reason we had to come back to Britain was because of a man we thought was in prison."

"I haven't heard of any breakouts. Who is it? Did they send you a threat?"

"The threat he sent was himself, Athene saw him." Harry paused as the too recent memory of Athene being so terrified consumed him. He looked back to Kingsley. "It was Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy? But that's impossible, he's in the highest level of security."

"I can prove it to you by giving you the memory," Harry said. "As long as my name is kept secret of course."

"Of course it will. And please do, it'll help with authorizing a search of his cell."

"Okay." Everyone waited while Harry placed the memory into a vial for Kingsley, before he continued with his other request. "There's something else you can help me with and this one may be a bit harder."

"Name it, Harry."

"It's Severus," he started carefully, watching Kingsley's reaction as his whole body stiffened. "I know Draco would appreciate it, but Severus knows Lucius better than anyone and he can also help us teach Athene. I know he's bound to the castle as part of his probation, but is there anything you can do?" Harry waited for what seemed like hours as Kingsley processed his request. He hardly noticed an elf pop in and deliver tea, in fact only McGonagall fixed herself a cup.

"Give me until tomorrow and I'll have a solution. Where can I get in contact with?"

"Oh thank you so much Kingsley! We're staying with Andromeda and Ted Tonks at the moment, but we'll be moving hopefully in a week. By then you can reach us by owl."

"No reason to thank me, Harry, I'm happy to help. But for now, I must leave," Kingsley announced while standing up. He shook Harry's hand and McGonagall's before leaving.

"Professor, I need to go as well. Everyone must be getting worried," Harry said. He got up and walked to the desk to retrieve the photograph. "I will probably visit again, there are some things I would like to talk to you about and ask Professor Flitwick something."

"Should I let 'them' know you're alive?" Minerva asked, Harry knowing full well who she meant. They cared about Harry a great deal and have mourned him as much as their other son.

"Not yet, let me get settled and feeling safe again." Of course Harry felt bad about keeping the Weasley's in the dark, but the whole wizarding world of Britain probably knew how much they cared about him. And if they started acting differently where he was concerned, it could mean trouble.

"Very well Harry, I look forward to hearing from you." Minerva hugged the boy one last time before sending him on his way. She sat heavily at her desk going over everything that happened this morning. She still couldn't believe he was alive! And with children. It warmed her heart knowing there would be yet another generation of Potters running around Hogwarts.

"Interesting day so far, isn't it?" McGonagall shrieked at the sudden voice. She turned, looking for the voice, her face filled with shock and eyes wide in uncertainty. "My dear, I haven't seen that look on you face in many years."

"Albus?" She asked, realizing now who was speaking to her. Not once, since it was hung up, did her mentor's painting awaken.

"Yes, Minerva. I had my painting charmed not to awaken until Harry came back into this office so that I had the chance to apologize to him."

"What would have happened if the boy had died?"

"He was tied to the charm, it would have failed if he had died and I would have still woken up without his presence."

"You have taken too many liberties with that boy, Albus!"

"I know. That is why I wish to apologize."

"You had better," Minerva grumbled. After sending another glare in Albus's direction, she went back to her paperwork.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for the lack of posting for this story! First, I lost my notes, then I had complete writer's block when it came to this particular story, and I just feel so inadequate because of it. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. There isn't much going on right now, but it had some necessary background info going on. 
> 
> So I just found out that I've been nominated for awards on awards(dot)fanaticfanfics(dot)com! I'm running in 9 different categories, and many of those have multiple submissions for different stories! Voting begins on April 11-May 2, so please go check it out and when the time is right please vote for me! This would mean so much to me if I win even just one award!

Chapter 11

_ Lies, Betrayals, and Breakouts! _

_ By: Penny Hemsworth _

_ Hello Wizarding Britain! I am sad to say that some questionable things have been going on lately, in terms of our security! _

_ It has been brought to the public’s attention that leading Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, has escaped from Azkaban! It appears that he has in fact been missing for months from the high security prison, but with none the wiser? Wrong! Here at the  _ Prophet _ have discovered that the officers in charge of watching the most dangerous criminals have been collecting money from an unknown donor and to allow Malfoy to leave and have an innocent person stand in his place. _

_ How could such a thing happen, you ask? Well that was exactly what the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had asked of the prison guards, which were hired for their strength and ability to be trusted in guarding the highest security level. _

_ Apparently even loyalty can be bought from those who the Minister put the most trust into. At first, the guards in question tried to deny they had willing let Malfoy escape during the open trial. They had claimed many reasons for the betrayal; such as blackmail, torture, and even the Imperius Curse. However, under the threat of Veritaserum, one of the guards gave way to all of the facts. The prisoner, Lucius Malfoy, promised them all better jobs than ‘babysitting weak criminals’ and would pay them a large sum of money to allow him to leave. At first, the guards had refused and ignored his claims of money because of the Malfoy vaults being frozen since Malfoy’s incarceration. But then money began being deposited into their own vaults and when they asked Malfoy about the money, he had said ‘I have my connections’. _

_ What could these connections be? Who are they and what kind of threat do they pose? The Minister was unavailable for questioning after the trial, but we are working tirelessly for answers.  _

“Well that was fast,” Harry commented after he had finished reading the front page article. It had been two days since he had spoken with Kingsley about the breakout and asking for Severus Snape to somehow be released into his care. He hadn’t heard back from the minister about his request, but from what he read in the article, Lucius Malfoy had taken up most of his time. However, during that time things had calmed down for them at the Tonks’ residence. When Harry had come back from his outing, it wasn’t to an angry husband, but rather a warm greeting from the man and a peace offering of cookies that were oddly shaped and proof the children must have helped. After Harry and Draco had both apologized to each other, the whole family had gathered into the sitting room and had a proper celebration for their daughter. Harry had wanted to show that their lives were not going to be put on hold because of a madman, that had happened once already in his life.

“Did you have something to do with this?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry. From Harry’s comment, he had picked up the paper and read the article that involved his father’s breakout. Harry never exactly mentioned where he had gone two days ago, he just knew his husband had done some shopping for Athene. But reading the story, he believed that Harry had to have stopped and see someone that would have told the minister about Lucius’ escape; he was just grateful there was nothing about himself or Harry and any connecting threats that would bring to light that they had returned.

“I stopped to see McGonagall at Hogwarts is all,” Harry shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to let Draco know the real reason he had gone to Hogwarts or that he had spoken to the minister personally. “She agreed to help us a little, and said she would convince the minister to check out Azkaban.”

“Why do I feel like you’re keeping something from me?” Draco suspected, narrowing his eyes at his husband. Over the years, he had learned early on that Harry could have best the most cunning in his own house. He also learned how to tell when Harry was keeping something from, even when Harry distracted with him with something he kept hidden in order to hide a bigger problem. As for today, he watched Harry pull out a folder quickly to abate Draco’s curiosity until he was ready to let out the bigger secret.

“I went to Gringotts and found two suitable homes for us,” Harry said as he pushed the folder closer to Draco. “Or at least will be once they’re fixed up. Which if we start now, could probably only take two or three weeks.”

“A cottage in Godric’s Hollow and townhouse in London in an area called Grimmauld Place?” Draco read aloud. He looked up to Harry when he recognized the second home. “Isn’t Grimmauld Place the Black ancestral home? I thought it was lost?”

“It’s very much a Black home, Sirius left it to me after he died,” Harry said, smiling sadly at the memory of his godfather and the old Headquarters. “It’s a dark place and would need the work of a curse breaker most likely, but at least it’s still standing with a roof.”

“The home in Godric’s Hollow? What state is that in?” Draco asked.

“It was my parents' home from during the first war,” Harry mumbled. “I’ve only seen it once. It’s really only a shell of a place with just three walls now. The roof had been taken off when Riddle attacked.”

“Oh Harry,” Draco whispered as he rushed to Harry’s side. He pulled his husband into a hug as he heard Harry sniffle quietly, trying to hold back tears. “That’s why you chose the house as one of the ones to consider? Because it was where your parents lived.”

“Yes,” he muttered into Draco’s shirt. He pulled back so that he could look into Draco’s face while he talked. “I do have a family manor, but I don’t want our children growing up in a big, cold manor that doesn’t feel like home. But with Grimmauld and Godric’s Hollow, they feel more homey. I’ve been to Grimmauld Place and while it is large, it won’t feel empty with us there. And Godric’s Hollow is exactly as it’s described, just a small cottage.”

“Alright, which would do you think is best for us then?” the blonde inquired.

“Well, the cottage is on it’s own property, but located in a wizarding town and we may have more exposure there. Whereas, Grimmauld Place has the anonymity of being located in London. We would also be closer to Andromeda and Ted here in London if we were to choose Grimmauld.”

“It sounds like your mind is made up already Harry,” Draco mused. “How about tomorrow, we go to Grimmauld Place and see the state it is in and figure out how to begin the renovation on it?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry beamed. As nice as it would be to live in Godric’s Hollow, he didn’t think he could actually live there knowing that his children would sleep in the same room Voldemort has attacked him and killed his parents. It made him queasy to think about. He gave Draco a brief kiss on the lips before moving towards the stove. “I think I’ll begin on breakfast.”

“Harry, don’t think I don’t know that you’re hiding something else, but I’ll let it be until you’re ready to tell me,” Draco said. He watched with a smirk of satisfaction as Harry stiffened in surprise before nodding and continuing to make breakfast. However before Harry could say anything, someone knocked on the front door. Draco looked towards the doorway in apprehension, then turned towards Harry. “Are we expecting anyone?”

“I don’t think so,” Harry whispered. It couldn’t have been Kinsley, Harry thought to himself because he had told the minister to contact him by owl. Harry and Draco stayed in the kitchen as they heard Ted, going by the heavier footsteps, go to the door to answer it.

“Hello Minister, what can I do for this morning?” They heard Ted say. Some of tension left Harry at knowing that it was Kingsley. His relaxing brought Draco’s attention to himself, obviously questioning why Harry was relaxed that the minister had shown up.

“Hello Ted, nice to see you again. May I come in?” They heard Kingsley ask.

“Not at all, come in. And Professor too, pleased to see you again.” Curious now, and hopeful that it was Snape that was with Kingsley, Harry made his way to the entryway to the sitting room, but was stopped by Draco.

“Wait until Ted comes for us,” he whispered. Harry nodded his understanding and went back to finishing breakfast as he waited. He knew it was safe to go see the minister, but Draco didn’t know that and he didn’t want to upset his husband more than he did from the other day. However it wasn’t long until they heard everyone come towards the kitchen. Ted entered first followed by Kingsley and then Snape.

“Good morning everybody,” Harry said cheerfully, trying to break the tension as everyone only stared at each other. Well stared at Draco for he was taking turns to glare at every person present.

“Calm down, Draco. The minister is under oath to protect you,” Ted said. He moved towards the entryway when Draco turned towards him and his glare turned almost murderous. “I’ll get Andy now.” 

“What news do you have for me, Kingsley,” Harry cut in before Draco had a chance to yell at anyone, namely himself.

“I managed to have Severus’ probation contract shifted to the Tonks, either for the remaining years or to you if you chose to make public that you are back. He can stay with you, wherever you plan to live. The only problem is that the aurors like to do random inspections of Severus, but from today they will tell me when they plan to do these checks so that I can warn you and have Severus back here in time,” Kingsley explained.

“Thank you so much!” Harry exclaimed before running to hug Kingsley. He then turned towards Snape. “Sir, I hope you don’t too much. I did this for Draco and our children. Plus, I don’t think you really enjoyed teaching all that much.”

“You did this for me?” Harry turned around when he heard Draco whisper. He smiled and nodded, holding out his arms when Draco walked towards him. He crushed Harry to his chest, and laid his head against Harry’s shoulder. “Thank you.”


End file.
